


Gay squad

by ulimate_kokichi_fan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi Are Siblings, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Protective Siblings, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, Trans Harukawa Maki, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulimate_kokichi_fan/pseuds/ulimate_kokichi_fan
Summary: Kokichi makes a group chat and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 78
Kudos: 318





	1. Kokichi's creation

4am: Kokichi made a chat and added Shuichi and 15 others  
4am: Kokichi named the chat "Gay Squad"

4am:

Kokichi: Sup gays 

Miu: It's 4am you failed abortion fuck off 

Kokichi: Shut it hoe 

Kokichi: That means your mouth and your legs 

Miu: I'm typing not speaking dipshit 

Maki: Shut up and go to sleep before I end you both 

Kokichi: Maki Roll you would never !

Maki: Did I fucking stutter ?

Kokichi: :(

Miu: Goodnight boss don't kill me 

8am:

Angie: Oh what a beautiful morning it is today and I'm so happy we now have a place to talk to each other and to praise Atua together 

Gonta: A place where Gonta can show how much of a gentleman he has become

Tenko: We already know how much of a gentlemen you are Gonta 

Gonta: Awwww thanks Tenko Gonta is very grateful for compliment 

Kaito: Good morning gang :)

Miu: Shut up you happy go lucky fuckers and go back to having your wet dreams 

Kaito: What's up with you ?

Miu: I only got to sleep 3 fucking hours ago thanks to your shit stain of a brother making this chat 

Angie: I think this chat is a heavenly idea 

Gonta: Gonta agree 

Kaito: I think it's also a great idea but I'll speak to Kokichi about when to spam people 

Miu: Just beat the shit out of him so he can't type anymore 

Kaito: Even though he can be a gremlin at times I don't think hitting him is the solution now you try and get some sleep Miu 

Miu: Ok dad 

Kaito: Don't call me that but sleep well Miu and I'll talk to the rest of you dorks later after my morning run 


	2. Shenanigans and a little bit of angst

11am 

Kokichi: Good morning gays 

Maki: I'm straight and it's practically the afternoon 

Kaede: Nice to meet you straight I'm Kaede

Maki: Not funny Kaede 

Kokichi: Tots funny Kaede and it's not practically the afternoon the day is still young and I would still be enjoying my beauty sleep if Kaito didn't make me wake up. He's so mean 

Kaito: Stop complaining you're lucky I let you sleep in this late 

Kokichi: Ok dad

Kaito: First Miu called me dad and now you why is this happening ?

Tsumugi: Because you're always trying to shove healthy habits down our throats and refuse to swear 

Kaito: Ok sorry for caring about my friends and I don't swear because when I do Kokichi snitches on me to mom and dad

Kokichi: I would never 

Kaito: Grrrrr

2pm

Shuichi: Hey guys sorry for not messaging earlier I was helping my uncle out with this new case 

Kokichi: Finally ! Someone worth talking to 

Shuichi: Lol good to talk to you to Kokichi 

Rantaro: Good morning well afternoon now I guess 

Himiko: I second that good morning well afternoon 

Kaito: You guys just woke up ?

Rantaro: Seems like it 

Shuichi: You can always count on Kaito to pop up when someone is talking about their bad habits 

Rantaro: School is stressful I'm just refreshing my mind don't judge dude 

Kaede: Honey you pretty much sleep through all your classes 

Himiko:OMG same 

Kaito: I think I'm going to cry 

Maki: Don't worry about dorks like them it's only their own future they're throwing away 

Miu: You're one uptight bitch 

Maki: Fight me Iruma 

Kokichi: No fighting in my good christian chat 

Kaito: Hey babe are you still coming round to my place today ?

Maki: Sure 

Kokichi: Ew it's one thing being a cringe couple in my chat but in my house that's crossing the line 

Kaito: *Our house 

Maki: Too late I'm coming over 

10pm  
Kokichi:Finally the hag has gone home why did my mom have to let her say for dinner and Mario kart night :( ?

Kirumi: Because she's nice ?

Kokichi: Kirumi because my mom has betrayed me I'm officially making you my new mom as you won't betray me and you're a better cook and will let me win at Mario kart 

Kirumi: Lol sorry Kokichi you're too much of a handful plus I don't think Tsumugi would agree to that arrangement 

Tsumugi: Definitely not 

K1-B0: Hello 

Miu: Keebo!

Tenko: Yay Keebo is here !

Himiko: They are probably here to remind us about Monday's homework 

K1-B0: True you know me well 

Kokichi: Nerd imagine actually getting homework I can't relate 

Kaito: Bro technically all your work is homework 

K1-B0: I get that joke it's because he's homeschooled right ?

Tenko: Ding Ding 100 points to Keebo you're right 

Korekiyo: Just a random question that popped into my head why is Kokichi homeschooled but Kaito isn't ?

Kokichi: Erm how about you fuck off ? It's none of your business 

Ryoma: Chill dude it was only a question no need to be rude

Korekiyo: You're forgetting Ryoma Kokichi doesn't know what manners are maybe he would be more polite like Kaito if he went to school 

Shuichi: Kiyo that was totally uncalled for 

Korekiyo: So when Kokichi is insulted it's not ok but he can insult others ? double standards much 

Kaito: Seriously dude you need to stop don't listen to him Kichi 

*Kokichi left the chat*

Korekiyo: Oops 

Kaito: Ok you're being seriously insensitive now and I really don't want to lose my temper so why don't we all just log off for tonight and when Kichi comes back on you can apologise ok ?

Korekiyo: Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to do a double update in one day because I'm very excited to be writing this but usually I will be aiming to do an update once day since I'm on lockdown or at least multiple times a week. Also angst on the second chapter oof idk why I made Korekiyo act like dick anyway next chapter is going to be fluffy and hopefully funny.


	3. The gays are back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama is gone and Rantaro wants to be responsible

10:30pm  
Private message between Shuichi and Kokichi   
Shuichi: Are you ok ?  
Shuichi: I know you find opening up hard but I'm always here if you ever need to talk

11:00pm   
Private message between Shuichi and Kaito   
Shuichi: Hey I was just wondering if Kokichi is ok because he hasn't replied to my messages which is unlike him 

Kaito: He was a little upset at first as school is a sensitive topic for him but he's fine now he's just watching TV with Mom and Dad 

Shuichi: I'm glad to hear that well goodnight Kaito

Kaito: Goodnight 

3am  
Rantaro; It's Sunday already :(

Himiko: Major epic sad 

Tsumugi: Let me guess Rantaro you left all your homework till the day before the due date 

Rantaro: You know me so well bro 

Tsumugi: Face time me tomorrow and I'll help you 

Rantaro: Thanks you're the best bro 

9am  
Angie: Wakey Wakey sleepy heads 

Gonta: Good morning Angie 

Angie: It is a good morning isn't it Gonta ? The sun is shining which means Atua is smiling down on us 

Miu: Can this Atua crap wait till after my coffee ?

Angie: There is no waiting for Atua he's always present and watching you :)

Miu: That's it I'm going back to bed 

K1-B0: Hello

Miu: Keebo !

Gonta: Gonta thought Miu going to bed

Ryoma: Nah she's too whipped for Keebo

Miu: Ew I'm not going to whip Keebo get your head out of the gutter you pervert 

Ryoma: This group chat is too tiresome 

11am  
Private message between Kokichi and Korekiyo   
Korekiyo: Hi I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not respecting your privacy and acting like a dick it was uncalled for 

Kokichi: It's fine lets just move on 

2pm  
Kaito added Kokichi to Gay squad   
Kaede: Yay you're back 

Shuichi: Prepare the fanfare 

Rantaro: Whoop Whoop

Kaede: I still can't get over the chat name 

Ryoma: You find everything funny Kaede 

Gonta: Gonta thinks that's sweet

Kaede: Thanks Gonta 

Kokichi: I'm back bitches 

Miu: Boooooooo

Rantaro: WHOOP WHOOP

Miu: Shut up avocado boy 

K1-B0:I get why you called him that it's because his hair is green right ?

Miu: It's so freaking cute when you explain obvious things like that 

K1-B0: Thanks ?

Ryoma: Whipped 

Rantaro: Sorry I'm just so happy that one of my best bros is back and I'm super excited to be taking my first step into becoming a changed man 

Tenko: Oh no guys I think Rantaro joined Angie's cult 

Rantaro: Nope nope still an atheist Tenko babes I just want to try harder at school and to do homework before the night before it's due 

Kokichi: Lmao 

Tenko: Really ?

Rantaro: I'm serious gays I have already made a start and everything like today I woke up before lunch and started doing my homework in the morning 

Kaede: I'm so proud of you baby 

Kokichi: Ewwwww

Tenko: I'm very excited to see how long the new Rantaro is going to be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another update I'm on fire I just really enjoy writing especially certain characters. I want each character to have their own mini storyline perhaps and I'm not sure who I'll start with maybe I'll do a name generator or comment who you want to see first. I already have some storylines planned for certain characters like I'm pretty decided on some stuff for Angie Miu and Rantaro. Also if anyone feels like a certain character isn't getting enough attention let me know.


	4. Mother Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays debate if Maki would be a good mother and other shenanigans ensue

5pm

Himiko: :(

Tenko: WHAT'S WRONG HIMIKO ? WHAT DEGENERATE DO I HAVE TO KICK ?

Himiko: No degenerates it's just I can't get my head around these dumb physic equations due tomorrow ugh 

Tenko: PUNCH THOSE EQUATIONS AND THE TEACHER WHO SET THEM

Himiko: I'm being serious Tenko that ogar won't let me hear the end of it if I don't do them 

K1-B0: Come on Mr Sims isn't that bad you're just lazy 

Tenko: DON'T TALK TO HIMIKO LIKE THAT YOU DEGENERATE

Himiko: Keebo help me :( you're super smart 

K1-B0: Not really I just actually listen in class but I'll help you tomorrow before class

Himiko: Thanks :)

Angie: Atua helps me :)

Himiko: Really?

Tenko: DON'T BE BRAINWASHED HIMIKO 

Angie: Yes he took control of my body and guided me towards the right answers 

Miu: Kinky

Angie: Not all Atua is like a gentle grandmother 

Miu: Grandmothers can be kinky 

Tenko: MIU

Himiko: No just no

Miu: Fucking virgins 

K1-B0: No fighting :(

Miu: Your wish is my command 

Tenko: Whipped ?

Himiko; Whipped 

Angie: I'm so whipped for Atua 

K1-B0: What does whipped even mean ?

Tenko; Well basically it means 

Miu: KEEBO I GOT SOME NEW EQUIPMENT TO MAKE SOME NEW INVENTIONS 

Himiko: Trying to avoid the truth interesting 

Tenko: Very 

K1-B0: REALLY ? That's awesome 

Miu: I'll have to invite you over this weekend to have a looksie

Tenko: oooooooo

Himiko: Double ooooooo

Miu: Shut it you little lesbians 

K1-B0: I would love to but the professor is still fussy over where I go

Miu: He's such a stick in the mud he needs a fuck buddy to loosen him up 

K1-B0: Erm I would rather not think about my father figure's sex life and he's just a little over protective that's all 

Tenko: Well I'm popping off losers + Himiko cause dinner is ready 

Himiko: Bye bitch 

K1-B0: Goodbye 

Miu: I'm off as well nerds 

Himiko: Same 

K1-B0: Talk to you all later :)

7pm

Kokichi: Anyone alive ?

Ryoma: Unfortunately 

Kokichi: Stinky emo 

Ryoma: Rat

Gonta: Gonta happy you're alive Ryoma :)

Ryoma: Thanks buddy 

Gonta: Gonta also learn how to type a happy face :)

Kokichi: Ugh you 2 are so boring 

Kaito: Don't be rude Kichi 

Kokichi:Sorry dad

Kaito: IDK why I even try I'm going to have grey hairs by 16

Kaede: Accept it Kaito you're the dad of the group 

Tsumugi: Would that make Maki our mom ?

Kokichi: FUCK NO 

Maki: Piss off Kokichi I would be a great mum but I don't want responsibility over you brats

Kokichi: Maki a great mom ? lmao 

Kaito: It's hard to imagine 

Maki: GRRRRRRR

Kokichi: Oh no she's making furry noises

Tsumugi: Why do you want to be our mom so much Maki? You must really love us

Kokichi: Well everyone loves me it's a universal feeling

Maki: Fuck no I hate you all especially Miu and Kokichi 

Kaito: You even hate me Maki roll ?

Maki: Did I fucking stutter ?

Kaito: :(

Shuichi: Rip Kaito 

Kaede: He'll be deeply missed 

Kokichi: SHUICHI !!!!!!!

Tsumugi: Kokichi your brother is dead 

Kokichi: Who cares the. I have Shuichi 

Kokichi: You should give me a hug Shuichi to get over the grief 

Shuichi: I'm sending virtual hugs immediately 

Kaede: IDK how you guys aren't together yet

Shuichi: Kaede ssssssh we're just joking around 

Tsumugi: Because Shuichi is clearly oblivious 

Maki: And Kait is over protective 

Kaito: No I'm not I'm just saying 15 is too young for getting into a relationship 

Ryoma: Aren't you only 1 year old than him ?

Kaito: Anyway moving Maki would be great mom and you all need to get ready for bed because it's school tomorrow !

Shuichi: It's 7:30pm

Kaito: A clever mind needs rest 

Miu: And sex 

*Kokichi,Ryoma,Tsumugi,Shuichi,Kaede,Kaito and Maki logged off*

9pm

Kirumi: Good night see you all at school tomorrow 

*Kirumi logged off*

Rantaro: Good night dudes responsible Rantaro is off to get his government recommended hours of sleep 

*Rantaro logged off*

Miu: Fucking virgins 

Kokichi: Over used insult trashy breathe 

Maki: The only time I will agree with Kokichi 

Miu: Bitch 

Kaito: Calm down ladies I don't want to be forced to split up another fight at school 

Angie: You guys need Atua he'll soothe your mind 

Miu: Atua is a bitch boi 

Shuichi: What is this conversation ?

Kokichi: I need to go back to public school to watch these bitches fight 

Shuichi: They never last long because Kaito breaks them up 

Kokichi: No fun :(

Angie: You won't be calling Atua a bitch boi when he smites you 

Miu; I thought Atua was like a gentle Grandmother ?

Kaito; Dom't underestimate grandmothers ever you ever read or watched gangsta granny ?

Kokichi: Isn't that for 5 year olds ?

Maki: Kokichi you are a hardcore fan of Tangled the series isn't that for 5 year olds ?

Kokichi: Actually Maki that show airs on Disney channel not Disney junior so it's intended for a more mature audience like mwah

Kaito: Kokichi mature ? Lmao

Miu; Mature as in like porn ? The gremlin watches tangled porn ?

Shuichi: Miu no

Miu; Miu yes

Kokichi: I'm tired of my own chat 

Miu; Then leave 

Angie; Peace and love guys, gals and non-binary pals

Miu: I'm too tired for this shit 

*Miu logged off*

Angie: I also must go so I can rest to properly channel Atua tomorrow at school 

*Angie logged off*

11pm

Himiko: 2019 was probs the last year that ends with teen that we'll experience 

Tsumugi: Just go to sleep Himiko before you give yourself an existential crisis 

Ryoma: I'm glad it's the last one I want death

Tsumugi: See you'll end up like Ryoma 

Ryoma: My whole life has been an existential crisis 

Kokichi: This belongs on r/im14andthisisdeep

Tsumugi: I second that 

Himiko: I like r/entitledparents

Ryoma: Kaito belongs on there 

Himiko; Lmao 

Kokichi; I miss Rantaro and his wisdom in our late night chats 

Himiko: Same 

Ryoma: Don't worry responsible Rantaro will last until he falls asleep in class tomorrow 

Tsumugi: Have more faith in our avocado friend !

Himiko: This is Rantaro we're talking about he'll never change

Tsumugi: He won't change if you discourage him like that 

Kokichi; I don't want him to change :(

Himiko: Same bro 

Ryoma: I think we should bet on how long responsible Rantaro sticks around for 

Kokichi; Oooooo a bet FUN FUN FUN 

Ryoma; Ok I bet $10 he stays responsible until he falls asleep in class tomorrow 

Kokichi: Hmmmm I bet $10he oversleeps and then normal Rantaro comes back 

Himiko: I'm saying for $10 that he'll wake up at 3am and that's the end of it

Tsumugi: $10 this lasts at least a month 

Kokichi: Lmao small chance 

Kokichi; I'm excited to see how this turns out hoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a while to write idk why but thanks for the kudos and people actually reading this lol see ya tomorrow for the next update


	5. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad are back to school and a certain artist isn't doing so great

6am

Kirumi: Good morning :)

Kaede: Heyyyyyyy

Tenko: Ew school 

Kirumi: School's fun 

Tenko: It's boring and full of degenerates

Kaede: Did you not have fun making loom bands with me on Friday ? :(

Tenko: I DID I DID DON'T BE SAD 

Tenko: I guess school isn't so bad with you dorks around :)

Kaito: You guys are still making loom bands ? Didn't they stop being cool in 2015 ?

Tenko: No you're just boring 

Kirumi: Loom bands are stylish and fun :)

Kaede: Very much agreed 

Kaede: Wait I have an epic idea 

Kirumi: What ?

Kaito: I'm scared 

Kaede: Let's kidnap Kaito at lunch and convert him into liking loom bands

Kaito: I was right to be scared 

Tenko: But how we will get past the ferocious Maki roll ?

Kirumi: Don't worry Maki will be happy to have a break from him 

Kaito: :0 But I'm a delight to be around 

Kirumi: You sound just like Kokichi 

Kaede: That's why we are kidnapping you silly :)

Rantaro: Good morning gamers

Kirumi: You're up earlier than usual 

Kaede: Yay you're not going to be late for school for once :)

Rantaro: Jeez is it that surprising my new responsible outlook ?

Kirumi: Yes

Rantaro: :(

7am  
Angie: Good morning :)

Korekiyo: You're up later than usual Angie 

Angie: Only by an hour but I couldn't sleep as I was worried about a test I have today

Korekiyo: I'm sure you'll do fine but you don't normally get this worked up over tests right ?

Angie: Ye I guess it's just because my grades have been slipping recently and my parents aren't too happy

Korekiyo: Well if you get to school earlier I can help you do some last minute studying 

Angie: Ok thank you so much may Atua bless you :)

Korekiyo: See you soon

*Angie and Korekiyo logged out*

Himiko: Speaking of help Keebo are you still helping me with my homework thus morning still ? @keebo

Keebo: Of course :)

Kirumi: Seeing you all care about your education makes me so proud :)

Himiko: Jeez Mom you'll make us blush 

Himiko: Also that's a comment Kaito would say as our resident Dad 

Kokichi: I want Rantaro to be my dad :(

Rantaro: Ok son 

Kokichi: Yay :) 

Shuichi: Good morning and as usual I can see Kokichi is stirring things up again

Kokichi: SHUICHI 

Shuichi: Hey Kokichi you're up early 

Kokichi: Of course I need to say goodbye to my beloved before he leaves me all alone all day 

Shuichi: Lol I'll message you at lunch 

Rantaro: Well I'm off to walk to school with Kaede see ya all later 

*Rantaro left*

Kokichi: They are much cuter than Kaito and Maki roll

Kirumi: You only think that because you don't like Maki

Kokichi: Because she invaded family Mario kart night :(

Himiko: We all need to get together and play Mario kart 

Shuichi: Heck yes 

Keebo: That sounds like great fun 

Himiko: We should plan that once everyone is online after school 

Shuichi: Speaking of school I gotta go talk to you later Kokichi :)

Kokichi: I'll be thinking of you every moment you're gone :(

*Shuichi logged off*

Himiko: Gay 

Kirumi: Literally 

*Kirumi, Himiko and Keebo logged off*

1pm

Kokichi: I'm boreddddddd  
Kokichi: So boredddd

Shuichi: Hey 

Kokichi: Yay you came online at lunch like you promised 

Shuichi: Yep :)

Kokichi: What's everyone up to ?

Shuichi: Well Kaede is on her mission to force Kaito into making loom bands 

Kokichi: I want to make loom bands with you all :(

Shuichi: Want me to make you one lol

Kokichi: Yasssssss

Shuichi: Ok I will and Kaito can give it to you

Kokichi: Sounds like a plan my man :)

Shuichi: Well I'm off to make the most epic loom band you will ever see 

*Shuichi logged off*

Ryoma: Hey Kokichi I have the results on the Rantaro bet 

Kokichi: Oooooo enlighten me peasant 

Ryoma: You,Himiko and Tsumugi all ow me $10 because avocado boi fell asleep in chemistry then announced being responsible is too much hardwork

Kokichi; No fair I hate losing :(

Ryoma; Bad luck buddy well I said I would help Gonta find some bugs or whatever talk to you after school 

*Ryoma logged off*

Meanwhile at Hope's peak academy (ooooo not a chat format fancy)

"We finally got him !" Shouted Kaede enthusiastically leading Kaito by the arm to a table with Shuichi, Kirumi, Tenko and Angie sat around it. Kaito sat down with sigh next to Shuichi and said "I really can't be bothered doing this, what's the point ?" This prompted Kaede to boop his nose and with a giggle she said "To have fun silly." Shuichi offered a sympathetic smile to Kaito knowing all too well how annoying Kaede's antics could get sometimes. Shuichi wasn't talking much though as he was fixated on making a loom bracelet for Kokichi. Shuichi didn't know why he was trying so hard on this bracelet he even made the colours of the bracelet black and white to match the bandanna he had seen Kokichi wear many times before. Shuichi began to think more about Kokichi and thought about how it had been along time since he had actually seen the purple haired boy, it had least been a year. Shuichi definitely missed him and hoped that he would be able to see him again soon or even better could see him everyday if Kokichi came back to public school but that was a complicated subject.

A voice interrupted Shuichi's thoughts. The voice belonged to Kaito and he was asking Shuichi if he actually enjoyed making bracelets. "Not particuraly but I promised Kokichi I would make him one and I was wondering if you would give it to him ?" Kaito smiled to himself he liked Shuichi he was a nice guy and was a good friend to Kokichi which he had appreciated since Kokichi had trouble making friends in the past. "Sure I will." Kaito replied. He then looked at the loom bands in front of him and he wondered if he should make Maki one but then thought against it. Kaito liked to try and give Maki gifts however she told him each time that she would be happier if he didn't give her anything which left Kaito feeling quite confused. He knew he loved Maki but from the way she acted sometimes it made him question if she felt the same way.

Kaede smiled looking at everyone making the bracelets she felt stupid feeling so happy that people were making loom band bracelets with her but she loved spending time with her friends and really appreciated them. She was her usual self asking about everyone's weekend and school day however something was a little different . That something different was more of a someone it was Angie. Kaede noticed she was much quieter than normal and not really mentioning Atua which was really strange for Angie. Another odd thing Kaede observed was that the small girl wasn't actually making a bracelet which was odd because Angie didn't usually skip the chance to do something creative as art was very much her passion. Kaede was friendly with Angie but they weren't that close so she quietly whispered to Tenko who she knew was much closer to her. 

Tenko was pretty stuck into her conversation with Kirumi about a show they both enjoyed until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to her side and noticed it was Kaede who leant close to her ear to whisper something about Angie acting weird. Tenko had also noticed Angie's change in behaviour and decided to bring it up. Tenko didn't think bringing up her abnormal behaviour in front of the others around the table would be a problem since Angie was a pretty open person usually but unfortunately Tenko was mistaken and she was quite shocked at Angie's reaction to the simple question of "Are you ok you've been acting weird ?."

Angie always thought she was good at hiding negative emotions because it was rare she felt them in the past. However since the start of the year her emotions had been acting not as she liked. Angie wanted to always feel happy so she could be a positive force in the world to help spread the positive message of Atua. However there was times she wondered if that was actually her goal because it was never her idea to become a follower of Atua it also wasn't her idea to abandon her life long ambition of becoming a famous artist or animator. These ideas where given to her by her parents. They wanted her to have a job that would help people more and save lives just like Atua's love like a doctor but certainly nothing creative and when they found out Angie wasn't a straight A student they blamed it on her art and forbid her from doing it after an argument last night. That argument was why Angie was feeling so awful at this present moment and when Tenko asked if she was ok she didn't want to tell her friends what was upsetting her because she didn't think any of them could understand. So she suddenly jumped up and ran to her next class early and when the bell rang foe the end of the school day she didn't wait for Tenko and Himiko she just started her journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hopefully the non chat format isn't horrible and the first storyline for one of the characters is Angie. I know a friend of mine who is into a creative subject but her parents aren't very supportive and have always tried to force her into doing subjects like science which is sort of the inspiration for Angie's storyline also I wanted to explore where Angie's love for Atua came from.


	6. Mario Kart and Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart Day is planned and fun stories about Kokichi are shared

(Wow we do be starting this chapter in a non chat format scandalous) 

Angie started the walk to house not waiting for Himiko and Tenko like she usually would. Angie loved walking home with her best friends but today she didn't feel like she could up her usually happy facade so she opted to walk alone. She knew that the two girls would be curious as to why she didn't wait for them but Angie thought she would take a page out of Kokichi's book and lie as she thought that would be easier than opening up to them. Angie knew why she didn't want to open up to the two girls it's because she didn't want them to worry and she wanted to be known as a reliable source of positivity for her friends and she couldn't be that if she forced them to worry right ? So she reluctantly trudged her way home thinking of how instead of working on a painting she would be confined to her desk studying for tests. 

4pm  
Chat name: 3 amigos (Himiko, Tenko and Angie)

Tenko: Heyyy Angie we missed you on our walk home today :(

Angie: I'm sorry girls I needed to get home early because my dad forgot his keys again he's so forgetful XD

Himiko: It wasn't the same without you :(

Angie: Hahaha it was only this one time I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow by bringing sweets 

Himiko: You're the best :)

Angie: Just spreading the love of Atua 

Tenko: Hey Angie are you sure you're ok you kind of ran off at lunch ?

Angie: You 2 act like you're my mothers lol but no need to worry I just wanted to thank Korekiyo for helping me study 

Tenko: Ok as long as you're ok :)

Angie: of course and may Atua be with you :)

5pm Gay squad chat  
Kokichi: Hey nerds you're all cordially invited to my palace on Saturday to fight for my hand in marriage and if you don't come I'll have to kill you :)

Rantaro: Dude you ok ?

Shuichi: I speak Kokichi so I'll translate 

Shuichi: What Kokichi means to say that he wants us all over to play Mario Kart on Saturday 

Kokichi: You're so smart Shumai gold star for you my love 

Rantaro: Shumai ? Gold star ? 

Shuichi: There's not point even asking anymore Rantaro lmao 

Rantaro: True True 

Kaede: Yay a group Mario Kart date I'll beat all you nerds mwahahaha 

Kokichi: Not if I beat you to death please :)

Kaede: I would like to see your try gremlin 

Kokichi: You're so mean Kaede :( I'll tell Kaito you're bullying me 

Kaito: Please carry on Kaede 

Kokichi: Betrayed by my own flesh and blood :( Rantaro is my brother now 

Rantaro: Yay I'll come and live with you and Kaito can deal with my 12 sisters 

Kaito: To be honest I think all your sisters would be less of a pain than Kokichi 

Kokichi: Why does everyone bully me :(

Kaito: WHY DID YOU TELL MOM I WAS BULLYING YOU I'M GOING TO COME INTO YOUR ROOM AND CLEAN IT 

Kokichi: No don't get rid of my organised mess :(

Shuichi: Hahahah Saturday should be interesting 

Kokichi: I only did it because I'm the the ultimate supreme leader of evil don't punish my organised mess :(

Rantaro: I give up trying to understand you guys 

Kaito: When Kirumi sees that "organised' mess she's going to flip 

Kokichi: I'm too cute for anyone to be angry at apart from Maki roll she's heartless 

Tsumugi: Heartless ? Like the game kingdom hearts 

Shuichi: Oh no Tsumugi is going to go full on fan girl abort mission 

*Rantaro,Kaede,Kaito and Kokichi and Shuichi* logged off

7pm

Himiko: Yay a Mario Kart day got arranged :)

Tenko: Awww Himiko is so cute when she's happy 

Himiko: You're cuter 

Miu: Stop being horny in da chat 

Maki: Stop being a nuisance in the chat 

Miu: Come at me bitch 

Maki: Time to die 

Tsumugi: How about instead of killing each other you just try and beat each other at Mario Kart ?

Maki: Easy 

Miu: That bitch is going down 

Kokichi: I'll beat you both then kill you both :)

Miu: Fucking gremlin 

Maki: Kokichi I beat you 6 out of 8 times at Mario Kart last Saturday 

*Kokichi logged off*

Tsumugi: I think we should play monopoly as well if you 3 don't kill each other by the end of Mario kart 

Himiko: Mario Kart and Monopoly in one day is a dangerous idea 

Tsumugi: How dangerous can it be ?

Shuichi: From personal experience alone I can testify that just Kaede and Kokichi are ridiculously competitive 

Miu: Stop using smart ass words it's like you jerk off to a dictionary or some shit 

Tsumugi: How competitive can they really be 

Kaito: Once on holiday me and da fam were playing monopoly and I bought Mayfair so Kokichi ripped up the card for it then when he wet bankrupt he tried to eat some of the bank notes in rage 

Tsumugi: Seriously ?

Kaito: Yup monopoly is a dangerous game 

Himiko: Imagining Kokichi being competitive is understandable but Kaede ?

Tsumugi:Ikr she can't be that she's so sweet 

Shuichi: She's so cursed when she's competitive 

Shuichi: Not Kokichi level cursed but pretty dang cursed 

Kaito: Hey only I'm allowed to call Kokichi cursed but tell us your cursed Kaede experience 

Shuichi: Well we were bored out of our minds one time so we were playing snap and she lost so she set fire to the cards 

Tsumugi; :0

Himiko: :0

Kaito: When you leave with Kokichi nothing surprises you anymore 

Tsumugi: What would happen if Kokichi and Kaede lost ?

Shuichi: The most catostrophic event in human history 

Kaito: I don't think my parents would have a home to come home to and have a corpse and a criminal as children 

Tsumugi: You guys are so over dramatic 

Shuichi: You won't be saying that once Saturday rolls around 

9pm

Angie: I'm so sorry but I can't make it to Mario Kart day on Saturday :(

Kirumi: Why ? 

Angie: I have a study date with Atua 

Kirumi: Ok....

Korekiyo: Hey I have same test do you want me to come round and help you study ?

Angie: Yes that would be awesome :)

Miu: I think study is their code word for fuck 

Kirumi: You ruined the sweet moment :(

Miu: My job is to ruin moments so I'm v happy to hear that

Miu: Speaking of the Mario kart day I'm quite intrigued as to where those shit stains live 

Kokichi: We live in a palace with 5 million servants 

Shuichi: Translation they live in a bigger than average house with 2 cats 

Kokichi: Busted :(

Kirumi: I didn't know you had cats 

Kirumi: I freaking love cats :)

Kokichi: They aren't just ordinary cats I trained them to eat people on my command 

Kaito: Luna and Elsa would never 

Miu: Luna is such a basic bitch cat name and why is one of you cats called fucking Elsa ?

Kaito: It's a cute story 

Kokichi: That will result in me drop kicking you if you tell it 

Kaito: You're 5'1 I'll take the risk 

Shuichi: I haven't heard this story so I'm v excited 

Kokichi: My bad boi image will be ruined :(

Miu: Shut the fuck up and let space idiot tell the dumb story 

Kaito: Anyway before I was rudely interrupted 

Kaito: Basically in 2013 when I was turning 9 and Kichi was 8 our parents were like lets get the bois some cats 

Kaito: So that's what happened and being the space nerd I am I called my cat Luna 

Kaito: At the time Frozen had come out and Kichi was obsessed with it and loved Elsa like he was high key obsessed 

Kaito: Like he even had an Elsa outfit and everything and had like all her lines memorised 

Kaito: So obviously he named his cat Elsa 

Shuichi: That's so cute 

Miu: LMAO the gremlin used to dress up as Elsa I'm hunting for pictures of that on Saturday 

Kirumi: I think you killed Kokichi guys with that story 

Miu: Finally the evil is defeated once and for all 

11pm  
Ryoma: Sup late night squad 

Tsumugi: Binge watching anime 

Himiko: Panic doing homework 

Rantaro: Finding a will to leave 

Kokichi: Covering Kaito's floor with buckets and bowls and cups of water 

Tsumugi: WHAT 

Kokichi: Pay back for the Elsa story 

Rantaro: Dude couldn't you just like tell an embarrassing story back 

Kokichi: No I'm the supreme leader of evil so my revenge has to be not boring 

Himiko: Won't you get into trouble ? We can't risk Mario Kart day getting banned 

Kokichi: Don't worry I'm mom and dad's favourite child and they are so happy that I'm actually socialising for once lmao

Ryoma: Poor Kaito 

Kokichi: I have a camera set up ready to record his reaction XD 

Rantaro: You are so evil but not gonna lie its a sick prank 

Tsumugi: We need Shuichi here to convince him not to do this 

Himiko: Nah this is going to be so funny don't be boring Tsumugi 

Tsumugi: :(

Kokichi: Anyway I need to concentrate on my prank so talk to ya nerds tomorrow 

*Kokichi left the chat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a light hearted chapter to get me back into the swing of writing however next chapter there will be more angst regarding Angie's storyline.


	7. Angst for Angie and Gonta is a sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title describes what is happening pretty much but there is a pretty wholesome start with some appreciation for Gonta.

6AM  
Gonta: Good morning 

Kirumi: Good morning Gonta :)

Korekiyo: Sup 

Gonta: Gonta glad to see Korekiyo on the chat 

Korekiyo: Thx Gonta :)

Keebo: You should come on the chat more as well Gonta 

Gonta; Really ? U guys enjoy Gonta's company ?

Korekiyo: Yes ofc because you're a true gentleman 

Keebo: Agreed you're very sweet and we don't appreciate you enough 

Gonta: Awwww guys you make Gonta cry all the happy tears 

Kirumi: My mom instincts have been activated and we must protect this precious boi at all costs 

Korekiyo: #Gontaprotectionsquad

Keebo: #Gontaprotectionsquad

Kirumi: #Gontaprotectionsquad 

7am 

Kokichi: Hehehehehe

Shuichi: What did you do this time ?

Kokichi: Nothing my beloved I just think it's good for the soul to start everyday laughing 

Shuichi: Right......

Kaito: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH I'M MOVING OUT 

Shuichi: Oh Kokichi 

Kaito: @Maki plz plz plz plz can I come and live with you 

Shuichi: Is it really that bad ?

Kaito: YES the gremlin covered my WHOLE room in cups and shit full of water 

Kokichi: It wasn't me it was Dad 

Kaito: He would never he's nice unlike you :(

Maki: These crappy pranks happen every week it's time to just kill him 

Kokichi: Crappy ? I'm very offended 

Shuichi: That's the bit you're bothered by ? 

Maki: Yes they are ammetur pranks 

Maki: Be more hard core like once I burnt all of Miu's clothes at a sleepover 

Shuichi: Why is this friendship so cursed ?

Kaito: Don't give him any ideas Maki roll 

Maki: But pranks are fun babe :(

Kaito: OMG you called me babe suddenly the world is all unicorns and rainbows 

Kokichi: OMG Maki isn't a soulless demon who hates fun :0

Maki: Wow love you to 

Kokichi: Of course you do 

Kaito: Anyway I need to get this fucking water cleaned up come and help me Kichi 

Kokichi: Fine :(

\--------------Non chat format and angst time---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angie was sat in her second lesson of the day and she was shaking anxiously as if her bones were dancing. The source of her anxiety was her teacher announcing that the class were getting their grades back from yesterday's test. She hadn't expected to be getting the grade back so quickly and the thought of receiving it made her feel sick and dizzy. Even if she did exceptional on the test and her parents were overjoyed she knew it wouldn't bring her happiness. Angie knew why it would be like this it's because she thought how could she be happy if a good grade had cost her days of worry and sadness over having to study instead of paint ? 

Angie's teacher abruptyly stopped by her and dropped her test onto the desk and walked slowly away. Angie suddenly became hyper aware of her one breathing and her increasing heart rate. Teachers usually said words of praise when you goy a good grade right ? But her teacher hadn't uttered a single syllabe to her he's just slowly sauntered away, she couldn't bear this fear. Art never made her feel like this there was no pressures or worry in art it was just her and the canvas and she always knew what to do and she felt free, free from anyone's exceptions and free from any demons trying to take over her mind. But there was no use thinking about art as it was an irrelevant activity in her life now that needed to be forgotten about. 

Angie cast her eyes downwards to inspect her grade, the letter C was engraved onto the paper in obnoxious red writing as if it was taunting her. A pass ? No she couldn't have just passed, Angie knew she had spent hours studying for the test so how could she have just passed ? The old Angie would have been happy with a pass but no it was no longer acceptable in her present mind. How could she be happy when she knew that upon going home she would be greeted with a disappointed gaze from her mom instead of a warm embrace or harsh words from her dad telling her she had to do better instead of warm words of encouragement and pride for his daughter. But how could possibly do better when she had tried her best and it wasn't enough ? I'm worthless she thought as tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

From the corner of her eyes Angie saw Shuichi walking over, probably to comfort her she assumed as Angie knew Shuichi was kind like that. But, she couldn't deal with him or anyone right now she didn't want anyway to see through her positive act and find out that inside she was broken and anxious. So instead of letting her friend comfort her and reassure her Angie sprung out of her seat and ran out of the classroom with tears cascading down her flushed face as she ran. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1pm  
Kokichi: Someone message me I'm boreeeeeed 

Shuichi: Not now Kokichi Angie has gone missing 

Kokichi: Say whattttttttttt 

Shuichi: She looked really upset in class and she ran off 

Shuichi: I tried to go after her but the teacher wouldn't let me

Shuichi: Then in 4th lesson the principle went round to all of us that know Angie asking us if we knew any where she could be 

Kokichi: Flipping heck reminds me of when I used to run away from school 

Kokichi: Is there anything I can do to help ?

Shuichi: Could you just keep ringing her because we won't be allowed to once we are back in class 

Kokichi: Of course I will 

Kokichi: Also Shumai it's not your fault 

Kokichi: It was Angie's choice and you did try to help 

Kokichi: But the teacher wouldn't let you 

Shuichi: Thanks Kichi 

*Shuichi logged off*

\-------------Non chat format time again-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angie had ran until she found herself at her safe space which used to be an art gallery. Her parents had taken her there when she was 5 and she had gone regularly for years after that and even took Himiko and Tenko when they first met. However the gallery had closed down a few years ago due to lack of funding and was now just an abandoned building which Angie found rather tragic. She hated how lots of people didn't appreciate art that much anymore and had vowed that once her artist career took off she would open up this gallery once again and hopefully inspire people to become artists herself 

She was sat on the cold floor of the abandoned gallery rocking backwards and forwards as she sobbed. Angie wished she could brush aside her parent's expectations and focus on her own passion and happiness but she couldn't as she wanted everyone else to be happy even if it damaged herself in the process. Angie checked her phone, obviously she has a bunch of missed calls and texts from her parents and Tenko and Himiko but what surprised her the most was the abundance of missed calls from Kokichi but she brushed that aside. Angie thought that Kokichi didn't care for the majority of them anyway apart from a select few and she definitely wasn't in that elect few. Her thoughts were all over the place and thinking about Kokichi not caring for people made Angie come to a harsh conclusion that no one in the friendship group really valued her that much. Of course she was close to Tenko and Himiko but there was a part of her that always felt like a third wheel.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 3 amigos chat 4pm  
Tenko: Angie please call one of us back 

Tenko: Or even just a text we all care about you so much and just want you to be ok 

Himiko: Please just come back to us Angie 

Himiko: No one is angry at you not even your parents 

Himiko: Please Angie life wouldn't be the same without your smiley face 

Himiko: Whatever is the matter we can fix it together 

Private message between Shuichi and Angie 4:30pm  
Shuichi: Angie we are all really worried about you 

Shuichi: Please reach out to any of us 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angie was at a loss. She was torn. One part of her wanted to go home and just explain what was going on to her parents however another part of her wanted to never go back and to go on the run and to live on selling her art which she knew wasn't realistic. Maybe if she spent one night here it would give her the time to come up with a logical decision. However for now she curled in on herself and shut her eyes she just wanted to silence all the negative thoughts racing around her brain. 

Korekiyo stood outside an old abandoned building that he knew was once an art gallery. He had been spending more time talking to Angie recently so knew quite a bit about this place and the meaning it had to the aspiring artist. Tenko and Himiko said it was unlikely to find Angie there since it had been closed for many years now but Korekiyo wanted to check just incase since it was vital that they found Angie sooner rather than later. So he stepped into the old building and was very grateful his hunch was right. There in the corner curled into a small ball was the artist herself Angie Yonaga.

Angie wasn't asleep since the floor was very uncomfortable due to it being littered with all sorts of rubbish so she was quite startled when she felt someone lightly tap her. She immediately looked up ready to bolt out of the building however when she looked up she was met with Korekiyo looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Angie are you ok ?' he asked in a soft voice as if she was an injured kitten. That simple question though made the tears start to flow once again as she realised she wasn't ok and the next thing she knew she was full on sobbing as she just kept repeating the word no.

During her breakdown Angie noticed Korekiyo had wrapped his slender arms around her small frame and was bringing her into a hug as he softly told her that everything was ok and that everyone loved her and was really worried. As she calmed down she realised that it was ok to feel vulnerable because she was showing her vulnerable side right now and Korekiyo was doing nothing but showing love and support so she started to open up to him about everything from the how she acted happy even when she was feeling horrible and how her parent's exceptions were really getting to her and how she felt like she wasn't herself anymore and she felt venting to him really helped. Once she told him everything that was going on in her mind he was even more supportive telling her that everyone would rather know that she's feeling down so they could cheer her up and that she just needed to have an honest conversation with her parents.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7pm Gay squad chat  
Korekiyo: Just to let you know Angie's been found and she's safe at home 

Himiko: Thank Atua 

Tenko: Thank you so much Korekiyo 

Korekiyo: She's taking the day off school tomorrow 

Korekiyo: And I wouldn't bombard her with messages atm as she's had a pretty rough day 

Tenko: Okie Dokie  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angie was now safely back in her home and was sat next to her Mom on the couch. Her Dad was sat opposite her and popped the big and obvious question about Why she had done this. Angie thought back to what Korekiyo said and tried to calm her mind before she opened up to her parents about the pressure they had unitentinally caused and how she wanted to chose what she did in the future. She felt her Mom give her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled at her which was the courage she needed to open up and before she knew it she was telling them about everything she had been feeling. 

"We never intended to make you feel like that honey." her Mom said softly reaching over to give Angie a hug. "Your mother is right Angie" her Dad followed up furrowing his eyebrows in thought before he spoke up again. "We just thought we knew what was best for you which was wrong of us because only you can decide your future and we should be supportive of that as long as it's legal."He said with a smile. Angie walked over to her Dad and gave him a hug and she felt like it was time to throw away the facade and mask she had been using and that it was time for everyone to get to know the real Angie Yonaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so that completes Angie's storyline I hope you liked it and I don't know who's storyline to do next. I have an idea the first comment that says which storyline they want next will happen but I would rather not do Kokichi's just yet as his is a little complex as it's basically me projecting stuff onto him and I feel like his storyline would be a great way to end da fic. Also I hope my writing was ok and next chapter is going to be wholesome Angie.


	8. King of the Clowns and Shuichi's dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more chaotic shenanigans as everyone is getting super hyped for Mario Kart Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for things such as transphobia and mental illness such as eating disorders and stuff such as bullying 
> 
> I made this chapter mostly light hearted but started on the next storyline I looked at all the requests for storylines and put them in a random picker and Maki was chosen lol but any other characters that were voted for will be put into the next draw lol.

6am

Kirumi: Good morning :)

Shuichi: Heyyyy

Kaede: Only 3 more days till I beat all your asses at Mario Kart 

Tenko: Bold statement coming from a HETEROSEXUAL

Shuichi: Ffs I'm too tired for this shit I haven't even had my coffee yet 

Tenko: SHUICHI SWORE !!!!

Shuichi: What you gonna do about it ?

Kirumi: Where has the sweet Shuichi we all know and love gone ?

Shuichi: Calm the fuck down it's not a big deal 

Tenko: :0

Kirumi: :0

Kaede: Oh yeah quick PSA 

Kaede: Shuichi is a massive bitch before his coffee 

Shuichi: Fuck you Kaede 

Kaede: That's it you little bitch I'm texting your uncle to give you coffee ASAP

Kirumi: Why do you even have his uncle's number ?

Kaede: Lol because we're childhood friends duh 

Tenko: Really ? You have a history with this DEGENERATE

Shuichi: I'm still here :(

Kaede: Yup I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys lol 

Kaede: We've known each other since we were like 5 and even dated a one point lol 

Shuichi: Kaede !!!!

Tenko: MAJOR PLOT TWIST 

Kirumi: Lmao wait till Kokichi hears about this 

Shuichi: Why would Kokichi care ?

Kaede: Oblivious 

Tenko: Oblivious 

Kirumi: Oblivious 

7am  
Kaito: Wow my sidekick and Kaede used to date major tea 

Rantaro: But then she met me and I won her over with my dashing good lucks 

Ryoma: Sure avocado boi 

Rantaro: Betrayed by my insomnia bro :(

Maki: This chat is full of clowns why on earth do I stay in it ?

Ryoma: What did you expect it was made by the king of the clowns himself Kokichi 

Kaito: You stay because you secretly care about us all :)

Maki: Maybe.....

Ryoma: Disgusting 

Rantaro: My dear Ryoma 

Rantaro: One day you'll find your special someone and you'll stop being a demon with no heart 

Ryoma: Gee thanks 

Rantaro: Anyway I'm super pumped for Mario Kart Day as it seems like ages since I last saw the King of the clowns 

Maki: You haven't missed much he's still an annoying piece of shit 

Ryoma: Harsh I think he's quite funny 

Kaito: Don't worry she loves him really 

Maki: Never

Kaito: Say that to the pretty epic Christmas and birthday presents you always get him 

Maki: Stop exposing me :(

Ryoma: The tea is pipping hot today 

8:00am  
Unknown: I know your dirty little secret 

Maki: Who is this ? Answer truthfully or I'm blocking you 

Unknown: Block me or you secrets out even though it's pretty obvious 

Maki: Like I said I don't have any "dirty" secrets 

Unknown: Oh so you wouldn't mind if I told everyone your a dude pretending to be a girl 

Maki: I'm not pretending I'm a girl 

Unknown: Really ? Top Tip if you don't want people to find out lose some weight 

Unknown: Then you'll have the proper figure for pretending to be one 

Maki: Like I said I'm not pretending 

Unknown: Anyway I want you to tell me a few things or this secret is going to go out to the whole school including your boyfriend 

Unknown: Who I believe you haven't told 

Maki: Shut up 

Unknown: Anyway I'll be in touch 

\------Wow Non Chat format again-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maki looked at the texts in front of her and sighed, this definitely wasn't the way she wanted to start her day. She wanted to pretend the messages didn't affect her but they did especially the one about her weight and the mysterious maniac threatening to tell Kaito. Maki felt horrible that she hadn't told Kaito she was trans and if he heard from someone who wasn't her she would be heartbroken. She didn't even know why she hadn't told him because deep down she knew he would be hundred percent supportive as Kaito had openly said before that he supports the LGBT  
community as many of their friends weren't straight and obviously because Kokichi is gay. 

Maki looked down at her breakfast and decided to leave it. She convinced herself that it wasn't because of what the messages had said but because she was running late for school. Maki sat at the bus stop waiting for Kaito as she usually did when a sudden realisation hit her that anyone at school could be that awful person who had messaged her and she wouldn't even know the thought sickened her. The unknown person was probably like the sort of people that caused Kokichi to leave school and suddenly she was filled with sympathy for the boy she claimed to hate. Contrary to popular belief Maki didn't actually mind Kokichi as she spent a lot of time with him as she was at Kaito's house quite frequently and when she had learned what had happened with Kokichi she swore an oath to herself that if he ever came back to school she would keep an eye on him and stand up against anyone she saw being taunted.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
9am 

Kokichi: Damnnn all da nerds are at school which means I'm lonely :(

Angie: Not this nerd 

Rantaro: I'm a cool nerd I'm texting in class 

Ryoma: Same 

Kokichi: Sister Scandal don't let Kaito hear about that 

Kokichi: Anyway my favourite Atua worshipper how are you ?

Angie: I'm alright thanks 

Kokichi: Yes you should say thanks if the I am asking how you are :)

Kokichi: You must feel so honoured 

Rantaro: I was just about to say awwww Kokichi's caring about someone but never mind 

Ryoma: Hahaha this is why he's the King of the Clowns 

Kokichi: KING OF THE CLOWNS what an honour 

Kokichi: I'm going to have to ask Shuichi if he'll be my queen XD 

Angie: I ship ittttttt

Kokichi: @Shuichi 

Kokichi: @Shuichi 

Kokichi; @Shuichu 

Kokichi: @Shuichi 

Ryoma: Dude stop

Rantaro: He's a sensible dude he'll have his phone on silence 

Kokichi: I CAN'T BE SILENCED 

Angie: I have any idea 

Angie: If you stop spamming and get on with your school work 

Angie: I'll draw a picture of you and Shuichi as King and Queen of the clowns 

Rantaro: Angie no 

Ryoma: I really want to see how this turns out 

*Kokichi logged off*

Angie: I'm a genius it worked


	9. Kirumi the furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries but next chapter is going to skip some days and go straight to the long awaited Mario Kart Day

\-----Wow Starting off with non chat oooooooo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang signalling lunch which prompted Maki to take her usual seat next to Kaito at the lunch table her friendship group had claimed. Kaito was his usual self talking about anything and everything as Maki just nodded along preferring not to use verbal responses. She wasn't usually the overly talkative type like Kaito or Kaede so she was hoping Kaito wouldn't comment on her lack of verbal responses. Maki usually loved talking to Kaito because he is a fun and sweet guy but she just wasn't feeling her best after those messages so she remained quiet as she would feel even worse if she took her upset out on her favourite space loving boy.

People often commented on how it was impossible to know how Maki was feeling, however Kaito wasn't one of those people. So he pretty much knew something was bothering his girlfriend within the first ten minutes of lunch. Kaito knew she wouldn't appreciate him prying in front of the others so he made a mental note to check up on his favourite girl later.However, what worried him was the fact she hadn't had a single bite of food all lunch. Kaito knew he was probably over reacting but after what had happened with Kokichi he didn't want to take any potential warning signs for a bigger issue lightly. So Kaito gave Maki a gentle nudge and said quietly "Are you ok ? You haven't eaten anything and have been quieter than usual." Maki gave him a small smile which quickly put his nerves at ease and told him she was just feeling a little nauseous. He trusted her and as the bell rung for class he vowed to himself if this kept happening would do anything he could to help.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:30pm  
Unknown: Bonjour 

Maki: Die 

Unknown: I'm just going to ignore that 

Unknown; Anyway lets get down to business 

Unknown: Imma send you a few pics of my maths work and all you have to do is send me the answers 

Unknown: And if you refuse well you know what will happen 

Maki: Fine 

Unknown: Pleasure doing business with you :)

5pm GAY SQUAD  
Shuichi: V scared of the clown painting Angie has made 

Angie: Don't be it's gorgeous :)

Korekiyo: I'm just happy Angie is doing art again 

Korekiyo: Even if it's rather whacky 

Tsumugi: Whipped 

Shuichi: Anyway moving on from Kokichi and I being the king and queen of clowns 

Tsumugi: Wow he accepts it 

Shuichi: How are you Angie ?

Angie: Not 100%

Angie: But I'm getting there 

Korekiyo: We're all cheering for you 

Angie: :)

Tsumugi: WHIPPED 

Tsumugi: ISTG Some of you are so oblivious *cough* (Shuichi) *cough* (Korekiyo/Angie)

Shuichi: IDK what you're talking about 

Tsumugi: Exactly 

Tsumugi: Tired of you hoes smell ya later 

*Tsumugi logged off*

7pm  
Kokichi: I AM OUTRAGED 

Kokichi: I AM DISGUSTED 

Miu: STFU no one cares about your problems 

Kokichi: @Kaito I'm getting bullied save me :(

Miu: Hehehehehe no one cares about you :)

Kokichi: @Kaito 

Kokichi: @Kaito 

Maki: Stop 

Kokichi: You're not Kaito 

Kokichi: @Kaito 

Kokichi: @Kaito 

Kaito: What ????

Kaito: I'm literally sat right next to you no need for the spam 

Kokichi: But Miu is really upsetting me :(

Kaito: She's being Miu ignore her 

Miu: Shut it small dick 

Kaito: Also Kichi stop being dramatic 

Tsumugi: That's like telling Shuichi not to be oblivious 

Tsumugi: Sorry I'm still salty 

Kaito: Mom literally asked you to help her cook and to clean your room 

Kokichi: But both of those are so incredibly borrrrrinnnng 

Kokichi: This is why I Stan Dad for clear skin 

Maki: Stop being a little bitch 

Kokichi: :(

Miu: Let it go 

Kaito: Sent a video of a young Kokichi dressed as Elsa singing Let it go *Kokichi logged off* Kaito: Ahhhh I think I'm about to be killed *Kaito logged off* 9pm Gonta: Gonta think Kokichi kill Kaito Kirumi: I still have faith in the gremlin Keebo: Really ? Kirumi: Yes Kirumi: He's kinda cute in a way Miu: @Kaito Kirumi wants to suck your brother's dick Kirumi: I AM A LESBIAN Kaito: KIRUMI I STAB Gonta: Gonta think Kaito resurrected from the dead Keebo: An early Easter miracle Kirumi: 1 I am a lesbian Kirumi: 2 I meant cute as in like how a dog is cute Miu: KIRUMI IS A FURRY !!!! Kirumi: And on that note gn *Kirumi logged off* Miu: I mean she didn't deny it Keebo: Miu these crude shenanigans need to stop Miu: Anything for you sweetie also you talk like my grandmother Kaito: Whipped Keebo: Is that a good thing ? Gonta: Gonta think so because Grandmother's are nice Miu: Wow Gonta is into older women Gonta: Miu know that's not what Gonta meant Keebo: Thank you Miu Miu: Thank me by giving me a hug tomorrow *Miu logged off* Kaito: That was oddly cute and wholesome for Miu Gonta: Gonta think Keebo should give Miu a hug Keebo: I will :)


	10. Mario Kart Day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so the last chapter was a bit whacky as one of the chat rooms just went in a massive paragraph and a video just popped in there but at least it's Mario Kart Day and it will be split into two parts with part 2 coming on Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I wrote that well this chapter lol but some interesting stuff is going to happen next chapter so look forward to that

10am 

Kaede: Whoop Whoop 

Kaede: Mario Kart Day bitches 

Himiko: YAY 

Gonta: Gonta very excited he's never played Mario Kart before 

Keebo: Same 

Himiko: Disgusting imagine never expercincing Mario Kart 

Kaede: Uncultured Swines 

Gonta: Well after today Gonta will no longer be an uncultured swine !!!

Himiko: Yay 

Keebo: Does anyone know what time we need to be there for ?

Gonta: Sorry Gonta doesn't know :(

Kaede: I'll ask Kaito 

Kaede: @KAITO YOU LOOM BAND LOVING DORK WHAT TIME SHOULD WE SHOW UP AT YOURS 

Kaito: 1pm if that's ok with everyone because Kichi still isn't up yet 

Kaede: Good time because I'm guessing Rantaro isn't up yet either 

Kaede: Also I made everyone friendship loom bands :)

Himiko: This is why everyone should Stan Kaede for clear skin 

Kaito: Thanks Kaede you converted me into liking loom bands lol 

Kaede: I'm going to get emotional :(

Kaede: Because my life goal is to show everyone the beauty of loom bands 

Kaede: And it's working 

Rantaro: Wow I'm awake before midday 

Kaede: So proud of my bby 

Rantaro: I wanna go back to sleep but gotta stay awake to see my best bro Kichi 

Kaede: I thought I was your best bro :(

Rantaro: Ofc you are 

Rantaro: Everyone is my best bro 

Keebo: Doesn't that contradict what the word best means 

Rantaro: It doesn't because I said so 

10:30am PRIVATE MESSAGE BETWEEN UNKOWN CONTACT AND MAKI  
Unknown: Goooood morning 

Maki: Fuck off 

Unknown: Rude 

Unknown: Anyway todays task is simple imma send you a link to this thing I want 

Unknown: You just buy it for me and once you have it message me and I'll tell you a place to drop it off 

Maki: Fine 

Unknown: Thanks you're the best :)

11:00am PRIVATE MESSAGE BETWEEN KOKICHI AND SHUICHI   
Kokichi: Hey hey hey 

Shuichi: Good morning :)

Kokichi: Will you get to mine a bit earlier than the others because I want some alone time until da riff raff come because ur my favourite 

Shuichi: Ok lol 

11:30am GAY SQUAD   
Miu: Sup virgins 

Ryoma: Having an existential crisis 

Miu: Boring greasy emo you're always having one 

Tsumugi: I can't decide on an outfit to wear :(

Angie:I have such a cute outfit planned for today heheheheheh 

Ryoma: I'm just wearing all black 

Ryoma: To reflect my soul 

Miu: I'm sick of your emo shenanigans 

Angie: He just needs a hug :)

Angie: I will give you all hugs today :)

Tsumugi: You're the one who needs a hug the most after the week you've had 

Angie: Well I won't say no to a hug lol 

Tenko: I WILL GIVE ANGIE THE BIGGEST HUG 

Angie: Thanks Tenko ily :)

Tenko: #AngieProtectionSquad

Ryoma: #AngieProtectionSquad 

Miu: #AngieProtectionSquad 

Tsumugi: #AngieProtectionSquad 

Angie: Ah you guys are too kind may Atua bless you all :)

Miu: You deserve all the love seriously 

Ryoma: Awwww Miu is being nice 

Miu: Shut it nerd 

Tenko: YES DON'T POKE FUN AT MIU DEGENERATE 

\----------Mario Kart time my dudes -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maki left her house with a sigh she wanted today to be an enjoyable day but she didn't really feel like she would be able to enjoy hanging out with everyone thanks to that unknown person messaging her again this morning. She knew that she just needed to tell Kaito about her being trans so then she could just ignore the messages but the thought made her feel so anxious. Soon she was at Kaito's house and knocking on the door she was early because Kaito wanted to spend some time with her before the others arrived. Maki loved how much he tried in their relationship as it made her feel loved and happy and she hoped she also made Kaito feel that way. 

Maki was expecting Kaito to open the door but she was faced with the gremlin himself, Kokichi and also Shuichi. Kokichi must have invited him to come early she thought to herself and she found that rather cute. It was pretty obvious that Kokichi and Shuichi had a crush on each other however they were both so oblivious but she hoped it would work out between them because despite Kokichi being annoying at times she sort of saw him as a brother as she had become much closer with his once she started dating Kaito and wanted him to be happy. "Maki Roll !" Kokichi screamed giving her a hug as she pushed him away in fake annoyance "Where's Kaito you rat ?" she mumbled in reply walking past him into the lounge area. Instead of a normal reply of course Kokichi went for the dramatics and pulled out his crocodile tears as he should "Kaito come get your girlfriend she's bullying me." Maki rolled her eyes as she saw Shuichi comforting him he was too nice. 

The lounge door came flying open as Kaito came storming into the room. "Kichi stop that racket and hey Maki roll." He said as he gave Maki a quick kiss. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door "Damn is someone here already." Kaito said with sigh wishing he could have spent some more time with Maki. "I'll get it." Kokichi said with a wide grin running to go and get the door with Shuichi trailing after him. Kokichi opened the door to see Kirumi and Tsumugi stood there with their hands interlocked of course Kirumi would be early he thought. "Welcome to my castle." He shouted as Tsumugi laughed along at his antics while Kirumi scolded him for potentially disturbing the neighbours. 

Soon enough everyone from the friendship group had arrived and everyone was deciding who would play Mario Kart first as only 4 people could play at once, Kaede said it was a decision of upmost importance and must be done fairly in the Name of Mario Kart so she put everyones name in a random name picker screaming Mamia Mia until the first 4 people had been selected. "Ok gays drum roll please." Kaede screamed as everyone went along with the demand. "And our first four contestants are Rantaro, Tsumugi, Shuichi and Kirumi." Kaede proclaimed as Kaito passed the four some switch controllers. They decided that they would be split into groups and the loser each time would be eliminated from each group until they had the final best players from each group. 

"If Shuichi doesn't win I'll steal all your knee caps." Kokichi screamed giving Shuichi a hug however Kaede screamed equally as loud about stealing everyone's wigs if Rantaro didn't win. It seemed that the competitive spirit had started already which meant chaos was about ensue as the first game of Mario Kart started.


	11. Mario Kart Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet part 2 I'm bad at summaries lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm not the most confident in writing stuff that isn't chat format so hopefully it was ok also if any of you want to know my social medias lemme know I'll hand out the @ to my cosplay account but only if y'all want it beause I don't wanna pressure you all to follow it also I know Korekiyo x Angie isn't that popular but I find it cute and we Stan Korekiyo for respecting Angie's boundaries in this fic.

The results of the first game were in and Rantaro had won with Shuichi close behind in second place however unfortunately Kirumi had lost which meant she was out of the game but she wasn't that bothered. "Suck it losers !" Kaede screamed at Kokichi and Shuichi as she slung her arm around Rantaro's shoulder affectionately. Then Kokichi followed up with a scream equally as loud as he said "That's it all your knee caps are confiscated." Then he started picking up cushions from the sofa and throwing them at people and one hit Maki straight in the face which prompted her to say her usual catchphrase of do you want to die ? "You guys have no chill." Muttered Korekiyo barley paying attention to the game instead he was deep in thought about something else, well more like someone else that someone being Angie. Over the past few weeks Korekiyo and Angie had gotten closer and he would be lying if he said he hadn't started to have feelings for her but he knew that she had been struggling lately so he didn't want to feel like he was pressuring her into a relationship until she was ready so he decided today when he had a moment he would ask her on a date to the cinema and see how things went from there. 

"Calm down you little shits let's just get on with the next game." Said Miu as she watched Kaede and Kokichi bicker with each other. So after a few more shouts from Miu, Kokichi and Kaede finally stopped arguing and everyone agreed that Kirumi should be in charge of the name picker as she was eliminated first. "Ok gays I have the next participants and they are Kaede, Kokichi, Ryoma and Maki." Announced Kirumi with a sigh that was shared by everyone as they realised Kaede and Kokichi would be competing against each other. "Good thing I know first aid.'' Said Keebo as the game started. The game started with Kaede in the lead until the very end when a blue shell whacked into her and Kokichi overtook her laughing followed by Kaede vowing to kill everyone and that Mario Kart was a capitalist trap. 

Game after game commenced until four people were left to decide the Mario Kart master of the friendship group those four being: Kokichi, Kaede, Keebo and Himiko however before the. finally race commenced everyone decided they should stop for a pizza break as the time was nearing 6pm. Maki was sat by herself on the floor staring into space as Kaito was sorting out the pizza with Kirumi's and Gonta's help she would have helped herself but she was still in a foul mood from that text this morning and it had left an impact on her all day as she couldn't properly focus on anything as she lost at the race she was in even though she was usually pretty good at any video game. She felt someone come near her and she saw it was Kokichi offering her some pizza which she declined hoping he would just leave her alone. However Kokichi was rather perspective so he jumped down onto the floor next to her and said "Why are you grumpier than usual and why don't you want some pizza I made it myself." That was obliviously a lie as Maki distinctivaly remembered Kaito ringing up a pizza place but she couldn't be bothered exposing another one of Kokichi's lies. "I'm fine I'm just not hungry and everyone here is just too loud especially you that's why I'm more quiet than usual." she muttered hoping he would just leave her alone. "You need to let people help you more we all care about you ya know." Kokichi said starting to walk away. That was an oddly nice thing of him to say Maki though as she nibbled a little bit of the pizza so Kaito wouldn't worry.

Soon it was the moment everyone had been waiting for well the moment Kaede and Kokichi were waiting for the race to determine who the Mario Kart Master was. Shuichi laughed as they threw petty insults at each other he really did enjoy spending time with everyone together especially Kokichi as he didn't get to see him at school. Shuichi knew he had a crush on Kokichi and he really wanted to know if he felt the same way but he was way too nervous to ask and thought that someone as funny and amazing as Kokichi couldn't possibly be interested in him. He was aware Kokichi usually said things that could indicate he had feelings for him but Shuichi didn't know if he was lying about those comments or just trying to joke around but it was exhausting. A loud shouts distracted him from his thoughts that shout belonging to Kaede Shuichi assumed she had lost oh no. 

To say Kaede's reaction was over dramatic as fuck would be an understatement. She decided to get her cup of water and to pour it all over Kokichi and he laughed in response as she dramatically left the house . "Hehehehe this is why I am the King." Kokichi announced as everyone just stood around not knowing how to react. It was 8pm nows so everyone started making there way home after an epic day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
9pm   
Kaede: I hate everyone 

Kaede: Especially Kokichi 

Kaede: #KokichiOverParty 

Kaede: It will take place at my house and we will be doing things such as beating up a piñata with Kokichi's face on it 

Gonta: Gonta scared of this side of Kaede 

Tenko: I am in support of this party as that DEGENERATE also made Himiko lose 

Himiko: Idc lol I just love playing Mario Kart lol 

Tenko: Yes but one minute he'll be master of Mario Kart and next he'll be like the president of Russia 

Himiko: Why Russia ?

Tenko: Idk but just you wait I bet by tomorrow #Kokichi2020 will be trending in Russia 

Himiko: Nooooo then he'll be too busy to play Mario Kart 

Kaede: Good I want his Mario Kart rights revoked 

Gonta: Gonta thinks Kaede should do some loom bands and calm down 

Kaede: Fine just because Gonta is too nice to ignore 

Gonta: :)

9:30pm Private Message between Korekiyo and Angie   
Korekiyo: Hi u there ?

Angie: Yup :)

Korekiyo: I wanted to ask u this before 

Korekiyo: But ya know how chaotic everyone can be 

Korekiyo: Aaaaaa I'm nervous 

Angie: Just take a deep breathe Kiyo :)

Angie: If you feel too nervous that's ok you can always ask me another time :)

Korekiyo: Thanks you're the best 

Korekiyo: But I'm going to just go ahead and say it 

Angie: Okie dokie :)

Korekiyo: Erm I think you're really cool and we've been spending a lot of time together recently 

Korekiyo: And I have erm started to develop feelings for u 

Korekiyo: But ik things have been difficult for you recently 

Korekiyo: So I don't want to overwhelm you and I think it would be better to take things slow 

Korekiyo: So would you be interested in going on a date with me to the Cinema next week ?

Angie: Yassssss totally 

Angie: I also like you but I think I need some time for myself before I fully commit to a relationship 

Angie: So I thank you for letting is take things slow and may Atua be with you :)

Korekiyo: No problemo 

10pm Private message between Kaito and Maki   
Kaito: Heyyyyy Maki roll 

Kaito: Everything ok ?

Maki: Yes 

Kaito; Really ?

Maki: Yes I'm just tired and I have felt a little bit under the weather 

Maki: But I'll be fine by Monday for school 

Kaito: Ok but remember 

Kaito: You're never alone and we all love and care about you 

Kaito: So don't be afraid of reaching out for help if you need it :)

Maki: Thanks Ily

Kaito: Ily2 

2am   
Kokichi: Yay Kaede didn't come back to kill me 

Himiko: Whoop Whoop 

Ryoma: I wish she would kill me 

Tsumugi: We had a good day today cut the edginess 

Ryoma: But life is a constant struggle 

Himiko: You're just sad because you couldn't get concert tickets to the My Chemical Romance comeback concert right ?

Ryoma: Yup :(

Kokichi: You should have just told me you wanted to go 

Kokichi: Because I know all the members personally 

Ryoma: Your lying won't take away my grief 

Himiko: Dude it's a concert get over it 

Tsumugi: Don't be so insentive

Tsumugi: I totally get you pain 

Tsumugi: The same thing happened to me when I wanted to go to a Vocaloid concert 

Kokichi: I lowkey wanna go to a Vocaloid concert 

Himiko: Same 

Rantaro: Same 

Ryoma: Nerds 

Tsumugi: Well once there are Vocaloid concerts again lets all go together 

Himiko: Deal 

Kokichi: Deal 

Rantaro: Deal


	12. Kirumi is Cooking Mamma in real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm so bad at summaries but Rantaro gets exposed and Kirumi is cooking mama irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this was too short but I liked how this chapter turned out and we are gonna get more angst soon because Unknown contact is a bitchhhhh also today was a good day because my Kyoko cosplay came I hope everyone else had a good day :)

Private message between Maki and Unknown contact 9am 

Unknown: Did you order those things for me 

Maki: Yes 

Unknown: Good Good :)

Unknown: I have another task I need you to do for me tomorrow 

Maki: What ?

Unknown: Basically I have a History essay Friday 

Unknown: And I CBA doing it 

Unknown: However there's a dude in my class who always does his essays way in advance 

Unknown: And keeps all his homework in a blue folder in his bag 

Unknown: The dude is called Keebo and I need you to steal that essay and give it to me 

Maki: You are using the wrong pronouns for them 

Maki: Keebo identifies as non binary so their pronouns are they/them 

Unknown: I don't give a shit lmao 

Maki: Scum 

Maki: They're my friend I would never do that 

Unknown: You best do it piggy or I'll spill you secret 

Gay Squad 11am 

Himiko: Yesterday was so fun yeet 

Kirumi: Agreed even though I was the first person out 

Kirumi: The game was very fun 

Kirumi: I wouldn't mind buying one of those switches for myself 

Himiko: Do itttttttt

Tsumugi: Yessss join us in gamer hell 

Kirumi: I always have money saved up so I should buy one 

Kirumi: What games would you recommend me to get ?

Himiko: I can't tots see you playing cooking mama 

Tsumugi: Kirumi is cooking Mama 

Tsumugi: Also babe I think you would Enjoy Animal Crossing 

Himiko: Yasssss it's such a wholesome and cute game 

Tsumugi: I have both of the games so next time you're at mine you should try them out 

Kirumi: Sounds fun :)

Keebo: Greetings 

Keebo: I was surprisingly good at Mario Kart 

Himiko: It's not a surprise 

Himiko: You're good at everything 

Himiko: It's unfair :(

Keebo: That's not true 

Keebo: I'm awful at cooking and lack common sense a lot of the time 

Tsumugi: Examples ?

Keebo: Well my Dad banned me from using the toaster 

Keebo: Because I tried to toast a donut one time

Keebo: And another time I tried to toast Pizza 

Keebo: Sadly the pizza ruined the toaster :(

Himiko: Lmao 

Tsumugi: I'm screen shotting that 

Kirumi: Why ?

Keebo Curiosity

1pm   
Kaede: You think that's funny 

Kaede: Well let me tell you about some of Rantaro's kitchen shenanigans 

Rantaro: Babe please don't expose me like this 

Kaede: Sorry I need to let out some of my pent up Mario Kart rage 

Rantaro: :(

Rantaro: Fineeeeee

Miu: Yeet I love seeing you virgins getting exposed 

Miu: However Keebo's kitchen shenanigans were just adorable 

Angie: Whipped :)

Miu: Shutttttt uppppp 

Kaede: Anyway time for Rantaro's kitchen shenanigans 

Kaede: He once tried to eat a uncooked microwave meal 

Kaede: Because he thought cooking it was optional 

Miu: Fucking dumb ass 

Angie: Lmao how in the name of Atua is he going to survive living on his own 

Rantaro: I'll just ring up my mom to cook for me 

Kaede: I didn't experience this one but one of his sister's told me about it 

Rantaro: Oh no :0

Kaede: Last Christmas he wanted to help his mom make Christmas dinner 

Rantaro: Because I am a great son 

Kaede: And do ya know how Christmas puddings are meant to look like they are on fire 

Miu: Oh no I can see where this is going 

Kaede: Well trying to set the Christmas pudding on fire 

Kaede: He managed to set the entire table on fire 

Kaede: And his hair

Miu: Omfg 

Rantaro: It was traumatic af 

Rantaro: My hair was ruined because my mom had to throw a bucket of water over my head 

Miu: You deserved that 

Angie: We needs to help Keebo and Rantaro to not be such disasters in the kitchen 

Miu: We should barge into Kirumi's house and demand she teaches them 

Angie: We don't even need to barge she likes teaching people those things 

Miu: True 

4pm   
Kokichi: Oops I only just woke up 

Kokichi: I bet you all missed me so much 

Kokichi: And don't worry Rantaro and Keebo not everyone can be a master chef like me 

Maki: Your cooking is so shit 

Kokichi: :(

Kokichi: Thats's not true my cookies are the best 

Maki: They are barley edible 

Maki: Like it's unbelievable how bad they are 

Maki: Like how does someone fuck up a cookie recipe THAT MUCH 

Shuichi: Are they really that bad ?

Kokichi: NO 

Maki: YES 

Kokichi: How about I make some and Kaito can take them to Shuichi to try at school 

Kaito: I'm not going to put my best bro through that 

Kokichi: Even you hate my cooking :(

Kaito: Sorry Kichi but you're a horrendous cook

Kokichi: Why does everyone exist just to taunt me 

Shuichi: I still wanna try them lol 

Kokichi: Yayyyyyy this why the only people I Stan are Shuichi and Mom 

Maki: Didn't you disown your mom like last week ?

Kokichi: Pfffft that was a week ago things change 

Kaito: Mom only says she likes you cooking so you don't cry 

Kokichi: I am v tough I wouldn't cry at something like that 

Maki: You cried at Frozen 2 

Shuichi: To be fair it was a very emotional movie 

Kaito: You 2 are such dorks 

6pm  
Ryoma: Ew school tomorrow 

Gonta: Gonta like school 

Gonta: Because Gonta can see all his friends 

Ryoma: Wow you're precious I just want to hug you 

Gonta: What ?

Ryoma: What ?

Gonta: Gonta give Ryoma a hug and all his friends a hug tomorrow 

Gonta: Only if they want 

Gonta: Because a gentleman respects boundraies 

Tenko: Well done Gonta you have been so precious that you are no longer considered a degenerate 

Gonta: Yay Thanks :)

Tenko: Ew I have a History essay due next week 

Tenko: Disgusting 

Tenko: And of course a DEGENERATE set it 

Keebo: I've already done mine :)

Tenko: Howwwwww

Tenko: You're a God

Keebo: If you're stuck don't hesitate to ask me for help 

Tenko: Thankssssssss


	13. Maki's choice and Kokichi's cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst time and nearing the end of Maki's story time also Miu is actually a sweetie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey usually I post every other day but I haven't been feeling the best recently so I took a day off because I can't produce good content if I'm not feeling the best and you guys deserve good content for showing this story so much love. My aim is to update the story at least twice a week and maybe even more if I feel up to it. I hope you're all feeling great and I just want to say a big thank you for all the support and love you show to this story and because of that love and support I'm able to be motivated to work and create content :)

6am 

Kaito: Good morning dudes 

Tenko: Howdyyyy

Keebo: Hello 

Ryoma: I want death 

Keebo: Don't you always want death ?

Tsumugi: Well he is our resident edge lord 

Ryoma: True but I'm running on 2 hours sleep 

Ryoma: And the prospect of school all day 

Kaito: Dude you need to take better care of yourself 

Tenko: HEALTHY MIND + HEALTHY BODY = SUCCESS 

Keebo: Accurate 

Ryoma: Y'all are way too upbeat for this time in the morning 

Tsumugi: Ryoma hun 

Tsumugi: You're in serious need of some TLC 

Tsumugi: And one of Gonta's hugs 

Tenko: Gonta does give v good hugs 

Kaito: What he needs is a proper sleep scheduale 

Ryoma: Ugh I'm going back to sleep for an hour 

-Ryoma logged off*

Keebo: Damn 

Tsumugi: Mission failed we'll get them next time bois 

7:30am  
Kokichi: Omg I'm awake before you hoes go to school 

Kokichi: This is a momentous moment 

Kokichi: This is meant to be the part where you all praise me 

Shuichi: Congrataulations 

Kokichi: This is why I love you the most 

Angie: Atua and I are both very proud of you 

Kokichi: Omg does this mean I'm friends with a God 

Kokichi: So therefore I am a God as well 

Himiko: I don't think that's how religion works 

Kokichi: I'll just start my own religion then 

Kokichi: One of the requirements being everyone must eat one of my cookies every day 

Kokichi: Btw I managed to convince Kaito to bring in my cookies for people to try 

Shuichi: Yay 

Angie: I would love to try one 

Kokichi: Make sure Rantaro and Keebo got one so then they know what good cooking tastes like 

Himiko: I'm scared they are going to taste like sprouts or cheese 

Kokichi: Of course not 

Kokichi: I only make grape flavoured food 

Shuichi: What ?

Kokichi: I ONLY MAKE GRAPE FLAVOURED FOOD 

Angie: So when we eat you cookies they will taste like grapes ?

Kokichi: Of course because I put mushed up grapes into them :)

Kokichi: Healthy and delicious 

Shuichi: I'm scared 

Kokichi: Too late you already said you would try them :)

Himiko: Let's just hope we survive the school day without getting food posining

\-------Queue the non chat format and angst time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki sighed as she walked into school early disgusted at herself due to what she was about to do. She knew this would hurt Keebo as they really took pride in their school work but she couldn't risk losing Kaito. Maki knew that Keebo always left their backpack in homeroom at the start of the day before meeting up with people in the friendship group so that's where she was headed. As quickly as she could she opened up their backpack and took out the essay that the unknown contact required and rushed to put it in. the designated spot. Maki then slowly made her way to the usual meeting spot she met Kaito before school feeling rather dizzy due to skipping another meal. 

(Time skip to lunch)

Miu was sat down ready for lunch however she was waiting for Keebo before she started eating. The bell for lunch had rang out about 15 minutes ago and there was still no sign of them which slightly worried Miu as Keebo was normally punctual for everything even something as insignificant as meeting up with her for lunch. She whacked out her phone ready to message them when Rantaro gave her a slight nudge and pointed at Keebo making their way towards the table. Miu immediately noticed there was something up as Keebo looked visibly distressed and kept running their hand through their which was a nervous habit they had. Miu wasn't big on affection but when the people she cared about were hurting she wouldn't hesitate to step in and show support. 

As Keebo sat down Miu placed an arm around their shoulder and enquired as to what was making her favourite person upset. Keebo replied in a quiet voice saying "One of my essays has gone missing and I don't know what to do because I spent ages on it and I won't be able to reproduce another one of such good quality in time for the deadline." Miu knew how much pride Keebo took in their work so understood why they were so worked up over it and Miu also knew how careful Keebo was with their work so knew they wouldn't have just misplace it. "Once you've calmed down do you want me to go with you to a teacher ?" Suggested Miu rubbing soothing circles on Keebo's back. "Yes." They replied as they accepted Miu's comfort. 

Maki saw how upset Keebo looked when they came into the canteen and guilt filled up her stomach where food should've been. She knew what she had done was wrong but she couldn't stop herself but she needed to before any one else she cared about got affected by her stupid actions and this unknown person. However Maki was confused was she meant to report this blackmailing or would it just be enough to tell Kaito and let Unkown expose her. She didn't know she just wanted this to end.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5pm 

Kokichi: I miss you all so much when you're at school :(

Kokichi: Also guys ya need to rate my excellent cookies 

Kokichi: If Kaito ACTUALLY gave them to you 

Kokichi: If he hasn't I'll genuinely kill him this time 

Shuichi: He did give them to us 

Kokichi: Oooooo what did ya think 

Kokichi: And who tried one ?

Shuichi: Well I did and so did Angie and Kirumi and Himiko and Tsumugi 

Kokichi: Yayyyy I'm excited to see all your excellent reviews 

Korekiyo: Well I know you aren't getting a good one from Angie 

Kokichi: Stop hating KORK

Korekiyo: Kork ?

Shuichi: Kokichi likes nicknames lol 

Kokichi: Of course I do Shumai 

Kokichi: They are super duper cute 

Kokichi: Like me :)

Kokichi: ANYWAY REVIEW TIME MY LOYAL SUBJECTS 

Angie: Disgusting 

Kirumi: Revolting 

Tsumugi: Grotesque 

Himiko: Ew 

Korekiyo: Hahahahahah 

Kokichi: Shuichi :(

Shuichi: I'm sorry but they were gross 

Kokichi: Wow I'm going to sob till the end of time 

Kirumi: Tbh I expected a more dramatic reaction 

Kaito: He's climbed on top of the fridge and just shouted I hate this friendship group 

Himiko: That's a more Kokichi style reaction 

Kaito: I warned you all they would be terrible 

Angie: I didn't think cookies could taste that bad 

Tsumugi: WTF was in them 

Kaito: Smashed up grapes and he puts in that grape soda he lives off instead of Milk 

Kirumi: blasphemy to the art of cooking 

Tsumugi: Gordan Ramsey would be devastated 

Korekiyo: We should tweet about it to him 

Himiko: Omg yesss 

Kaito: Good idea before he tries yo open up his own restaurant and ends up on Hell's Kitchen 

Shuichi: Guys this might be taking it too far 

Kaito: It's just a prank bro 

Shuichi: Well don't say I didn't warn you 

PRIVATE MESSAGE between Maki and Unknown   
Unknown: Ok I have a pretty big task for you piggy 

Maki: What wasn't making me steal off a friend not good enough ?

Unknown: No 

Unknown: Anyway this time it's a bit more personal 

Unknown: I need some intel on a person I didn't get along with 

Unknown: The problem is he doesn't attend our school anymore 

Unknown: Luckily you are friends with him so it won't be a problem for you 

Maki: I don't like where this is going 

Unknown: Shame idc 

Unknown: You have till the beginning of school tomorrow to give me Kokichi's number and the reasons he left school 

Unknown: Since this is a big thing I'm giving you time to decide 

Unknown: See you tomorrow piggy :)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maki started down at her phone screen in disbelief , this must have been one of the people who bullied Kokichi while he was at school she thought to herself. No one actually knew who Kokichi's bullies apart from himself as he refused to tell anyone their identity's much to everyone's dismay. Maki was so conflicted she really didn't want to be in this position she knew this was the moment she had to be truthful with Kaito because at some point he would have to know and he would be more upset if he found out that Maki had hurt Kokichi trying to delay her telling him. 

Tear's began to fall out of Maki's eyes as she thought over the options in her mind either save herself but hurt more people or come clean and potentially damage her relationship with the person she cared most about.


	14. Maki yeets off some of her angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet Maki gets rid of angst lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so Maki's storyline is mostly finished so please comment who's storyline you want next and I will put all the commented characters in a random name picker and say a character is commented twice their name will be in the picker twice so that's fun I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

10pm Private Message between Kaito and Maki 

Maki: Meet you at the park in 15 minutes I have something important to tell you 

Kaito: Maki Roll can't you just tell me over call it's kinda late 

Maki: This is the sort of conversation that needs to happen face to face 

Maki: Trust me I wouldn't inconvenience you this much if it wasn't serious 

Kaito: Ok I trust you 

Kaito: See you in 15 I love you 

Maki: ILY2

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaito was worried to say the least, what on earth could have happened to have made Maki ask this ? He just hoped that Maki wasn't in any kind of danger and that they could face whatever problem might arise from this late night discussion. The problem was Kaito couldn't just waltz out of the house at 10pm without questions from his parents so he would have to sneak out without using the front door. This proved to be quite a problem as the only window you could sneak out of without breaking all the bones in your body was situated in Kokichi's room and there was no way the gremlin would let him out of the window without asking a bunch of questions. However desperate times called for desperate measures and Kaito didn't want to leave Maki alone in a park at night so this proved to be the only viable option. 

So without hesitation Kaito marched into the chaotic mess that is Kokichi's room. "Intruder !" Kokichi shouted throwing various articles of clothing as Kaito made his way to the window begging Kokichi to keep his voice down. "Where are you going ?" Kokichi questioned as Kaito began to open the window "I'm meeting up with Maki." Kaito replied hoping he would just let him leave. "Ewwww are you going to go and Frick in a bush or something." Kokichi said pretending to throw up to emphasise his point. "No it's something serious so I would appreciate it if you would just let me go." Kaito said desperately just wanting to get to Maki. "Fine." Kokichi said allowing Kaito to make his escape through the window. 

Maki was stood waiting mulling over how she was going to say this she probably shouldn't have asked to meet up this late on a school night but she just couldn't handle this anymore and her aunt and uncle were out of town anyway so they wouldn't know or care. She knew she just had to speak from the heart and everything would be ok Kaito is a good guy I'm sure he'll understand she thought to herself trying to mentally prepare herself for what was about to come. Maki saw him at the entrance to the park so ran towards him and wrapped him up in an embrace and began to cry she just couldn't help it this whole ordeal had just been so overwhelming. 

"It's ok , It's ok." Kaito whispered rubbing soothing circles on Maki's back "Just let it all out." Kaito was majorly worried when Maki started crying he had never seen her cry before and he never wanted to see her cry again. Once she had calmed down Kaito guided her over towards a bench and hand her hand as he asked what was wrong and why she had asked him to come. 

Maki took a deep breathe and made eye contact with Kaito as she got everything off her chest from the unknown contact to her being trans and the insults unknown had been saying and the situation with Keebo and the latest things unknown had asked regarding Kokichi. After she had spilled all that had been going on she smiled, maybe opening up to people wasn't so bad after all. Maki looked at Kaito waiting for his response in anticipation until he finally spoke. "Wow that's a lot to take in Maki roll but first and foremost I just want you to know that you being trans is totally ok and doesn't make me think any differently about you or our relationship and if you identify as a girl that's it you're a girl." Kaito said pulling Maki in for a hug as she breathed a sigh of relief of course he would be ok with that he's the best she thought. 

"About the whole unknown business though that's so messed up and you need to definitely report this to school and possibly even the cops because blackmail is really serious." Kaito said with a hint of anger in his voice because people shouldn't be allowed to just make other people's lives a misery like that. "And about Kokichi being involved well I'll probably have to tell my parents if that's ok because it's most likely linked to what happened at school when he was there and they could convince him to maybe say who was bothering him to find out who this unknown person is." Kaito said calmly even though this situation was messing with his head as people he cared about where getting hurt and that definitely wasn't ok with him. 

"That's ok." Maki replied she knew Kaito's parents quite well so she trusted them with the situation however she was quite worried about Kokichi because things had started getting better for him recently and she didn't want old things from the past to trigger anything negative for him. "Ok then well I'll walk you home and do you want to have dinner at mine tomorrow so we can sort this out ?" Kaito replied beginning to stand up. "Sounds like a plan." Maki said and with that the night time confession was completed and Maki hoped things would only get better from there.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
11pm

Kokichi: Bounjour my loyal subjects 

Ryoma: Au revouir 

Rantaro: That's cold dude 

Ryoma: Like my soul 

Himiko: Not this again 

Tsumugi: Take a shot every time Ryoma is edgy 

Himiko: I guaranteed way to get alcohol poisoning 

Himiko: Speaking of poisoning

Himiko: I'm pretty sure Kokichi's cookies were poisoned 

Tsumugi: Agreed 

Ryoma: I'll gladly take a dozen then 

Kokichi: :(

Rantaro: Guys you're being a bit harsh 

Rantaro: I like his cookies I've had them before 

Tsumugi: Are you taste buds ok ?

Rantaro: Are your's ?

Kokichi: This why everyone in this group chat is cancelled apart from Rantaro 

Himiko: Even Shuichi ?

Kokichi: Sadly 

Kokichi: My love betrayed me :(

Kokichi: And will sadly be executed :(

Ryoma: I'll take his place 

Himiko: Dude stop 

Tsumugi: Will the method of execution be food poisoning ?

Tsumugi: Because boi your cooking is BAD 

Rantaro: Guys you've only tried one of his dishes 

Ryoma: Your opinion is invalid because you thought microwaving a microwave meal was optional 

Rantaro: Fuck you 

Himiko: He only makes grape food so ofc it will all taste bad 

Kokichi: Fuck you all 

Himiko: Grapes are my least favourite fruit 

Himiko: I would happily watch them be crushed under a hydraulic press

Kokichi: BLASPHEMY 

Kokichi: Grapes rule and I don't trust hydraulic presses 

Kokichi: Something about them just creeps me the tf out 

Ryoma: You're just strange 

Kokichi: At least I'm not boring :)

Himiko: True 

Rantaro: True 

Tsumugi: True 

Ryoma: True


	15. Cleaning up the damage part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Maki yeets away her angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be 2 parts so that's fun and also I was going to start Shuichi's storyline after Maki's but now that I'm thinking about it Kokichi's might make sense to come next after this next chapter coming what would you guys think of that ?
> 
> Anyways Thanks for reading and thanks for your continuous support on this fanfic :)

7am   
Private Message between Kokichi and Maki 

Kokichi: You good fam ?

Maki: What did Kaito tell you ?

Kokichi: Nothing 

Kokichi: I just used my big brain and figured 

Kokichi: Something was up because Kaito yeeted himself out of my window to meet you 

Kokichi: And then Kaito had a talk with our parents about something 

Kokichi: And then BAM you're coming to dinner on a school night 

Maki: Tbh everything isn't good 

Kokichi: You didn't use the word fam 

Maki: I would rather die 

Kokichi: That can be arranged :)

Maki: Fuck off killing people is my job 

Kokichi: Anyway is there anything I can do to help 

Maki: Sadly no but things are looking better now 

Maki: I don't really want to go too into detail over text 

Maki: So I'll wait till dinner 

Kokichi: Okie dokie 

7:30am  
Kaede: I want to go to Disney world not school :(

Kokichi: Just burn down your school then lmao 

Shuichi: Dont encourage Kaede to commit arsen 

Kokichi: Dang but it's one of my favourite hobbies 

Kokichi: I just wanna share da love 

Kaito: Kichi 

Kaito: The closest thing you have done to committing arson is lighting a candle 

Shuichi: Technically Kaede committed arson when she set fire to some snap cards 

Kokichi: Jealous :(

Kirumi: I don't trust anyone in this group chat near fire 

Shuichi: I consider myself pretty sensible :(

Kokichi: you made Shuichi sad :(

Kokichi: Don't worry you're the king of sensible in my eyes :)

Rantaro: Shuichi ? The king of sensible ?

Kaede: Omg is it expose Shuichi time 

Shuichi: NO 

Rantaro: YES 

Tenko: EXPOSE THAT DEGERNARTE 

Rantaro: Ok one time Kaede myself and Shuichi went to Target 

Rantaro: And he got lost 

Rantaro: For 4 hours 

Rantaro: And when we asked him why he didn't use his phone to ring 

Rantaro: He said he forgot he had it in his pocket 

Kaito: Lmao 

Shuichi: I hate you 

Kaede: Sadly there is no more time for exposing Shuichi 

Kaede: Because freaking school exists 

Kokichi: Hahahahah imagine having to go to school 

Kokichi: I just lead a highly illegal gang all day it's very fun 

Gonta: Really ?

Kokichi: Yes 

Kaito: Don't fall for his lies Gonta 

Kokichi: I'm not lying you're just jealous I won't let you in the gang 

Kaito: Ok whatever   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maki was sat on a wall outside of school waiting for Kaito feeling much better than the previous few days. They both agreed that they wouldn't tell the school about what had happened just yet because they wanted to talk to Kokichi first to try and get him to help identify the unknown person. Maki did know a thing she had to do though today she needed to apologise to Keebo and somehow not get killed by Miu in the process. She assumed though once she explained the situation Miu would be less likely to kill her and would probably offer some comfort because Maki knew that Miu was actually a really sweet person and just had trouble showing that side to people as she been screwed over many times in the past. There was actually a time Maki was close friends with her but time had let them drift apart. 

Maki looked up and saw Kaito making his way over and he wrapped her up in a tight embrace and she leant into it. "How are you feeling ?" Kaito asked concern in his voice. "I'm feeling better but I really want to apologise to Keebo." Maki replied giving him a small smile. "Okie dokie well you lead the way Maki roll." Kaito said in his usual cheerful voice. "By the way how come you haven't told Kokichi what's happened yet because he text me this morning and didn't seem to know about all this ?" Maki asked. Kaito was quick to reply and said "Well my parents said to leave it till dinner probably because it would kind of freak him out and keep him awake." Maki nodded and hoped that this whole situation wouldn't affect Kokichi that much.

Soon the pair arrived to where Keebo would usually hang out in the morning Miu wasn't there just Tenko and Shuichi. Maki approached Keebo gently and asked them could they have a word with them alone which they agreed to. Maki led them into a quiet spot in the school yard and started to explain the situation to Keebo and then she began apologising and surprisingly she found herself crying. She began to desperately wipe her eyes with her sleeve as she wasn't comfortable at crying in front of most people. "It's ok, it's ok don't worry I forgive you." Keebo stuttered out clearly taken aback by Maki's emotional outburst "It's awful what happened to you and you're making amends so that's good enough for me." Keebo said with. a smile. Soon the bell rang out signalling for home room so the two parted ways.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Private Message between Kaito and Kokichi 4pm 

Kokichi: Mom said to pick up some grape Fanta on your way home 

Kaito: Translation 

Kaito: You can't be bothered going buying your own 

Kokichi: You know I hate leaving the house :(

Kaito: Fineeeeee

Kokichi: Yay :)

Kokichi: Also what's going on at all 

Kokichi: Mom and Dad have been super weird all day 

Kaito: Weird how ?

Kokichi: Idk not very talkative and acting as if I'm going to cry at any given moment 

Kaito: Tbh you cry all the time you're over dramatic af 

Kokichi: Fuck you I'm being serious 

Kaito: You'll find out at dinner 

Kokichi: Ugh don't say that you and Maki roll are having a baby 

Kokichi: Because that would make me cry for real 

Kokichi: Babies are disgusting 

Kaito: No we're are not having a baby 

Kokichi: Phew 

Kokichi: Well see you later loser 

5pm  
Kokichi: Can Maki stop invading my house 

Maki: Fuck you 

Kokichi: I'll tell Mom you're cyber bullying me 

Maki: She loves me more than you :)

Kokichi: I'm the most loved person so that's incorrect 

Miu: You guys are in the same room right ?

Miu: So take your fucking hissy fit out of here 

Kokichi: :(

Miu: Or I'll turn your penIS into a penWAS

Maki: I would rather you do that to me 

Miu: Lmao 

Miu: I can't believe I laughed at one of Maki's jokes 

Kokichi: I don't get it lol 

Miu: Of course the gremlin doesn't know 

Miu: Hehehehe childhood friend privileges 

Kokichi: Wow that's a story I don't care about 

Rantaro: Translation he wants to know 

Maki: Oh btw to explain the joke I'm trans 

Maki: It's not a big deal and if u think it is kindly fuck off 

Rantaro: Cool 

Kokichi: Proud of you 

Kokichi: But I still won't hesitate to kill you :)

Maki: I wouldn't have it any other way 

Kaito: Stop trying to kill each other dinner is ready 

Miu: FFS you're in the same room 

Miu: Just that mouth that you use for exchanging tongues and talk 

Miu: Instead of making my phone go bleep bleep bleep all the fucking time 

Kaito: Jeez

Rantaro: "Exchanging tongues"

Tsumugi: Cursed 

Gonta: Yay Miu doesn't have the chat muted 

Miu: Fuck you all


	16. Cleaning up the damage part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet I'm bad at summaries so look at the chapter title if you want a summary lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I think it was ok and I really enjoyed writing it so that's epic I'm really getting back into writing again so that's fun so expect the next update on Saturday my dudes.
> 
> Yet again thanks for the kind comments many of you leave and the support and enthusiasm you show towards this fic :)

5:30pm   
Shuichi: It's quiet without Kokichi :(

Tsumugi: Whipped 

Miu: Warning Shuichi's being horny on main 

Shuichi: Idk how Keebo puts up with you 

Miu: :(

Keebo: Miu's really nice 

Miu: No u :)

Tsumugi: Whipped 

Miu: No that's what you want Kirumi to do to you 

Keebo: Why would Tsumugi want Kirumi to whip her ?

Shuichi: I don't like where this conversation is going 

Shuichi: Can't we talk about like favourite Disney movies or something instead 

Kirumi: That's a nice wholesome topic it's approved 

Himiko: I want Olaf to burn in hell 

Gonta: Gonta agrees 

Shuichi: What did Olaf ever do to you guys ?

Keebo: I think he's a cute comic relief character 

Himiko: You clearly have no sense of humour or good taste 

Miu: That's a bit fucking harsh 

Himiko: Sorry I'm just really passionate about hating Olaf 

Gonta: Olaf is repulsive 

Kirumi: But why ?

Gonta: Get ready because Himiko and Gonta made a list one time at lunch 

Tsumugi: Wow and I thought how I spent my free time was sad 

Himiko: Number one he's just not funny 

Gonta: Number 2 he's really ugly so ruins any merchandise he's on 

Himiko: This list could go on forever so just one finale point 

Himiko: His songs are shit and don't add anything to the movies 

Keebo: You guys are just mean 

Keebo: Apart from Gonta 

Keebo: So just Himiko is mean 

Kirumi: You'll regret saying that when Tenko steals your knee caps 

Keebo: Oh no 

Miu: Don't worry I will fight for your kneecaps 

Shuichi: This chat is so cursed   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The atmosphere at the dinner table was tense and awkward to say the least and Kokichi was very confused. Everyone had been acting strangely since yesterday and whenever he asked about it he would get shrugged off and was told he would find out at dinner, however dinner was here and he still had no idea what was going on. His parents asked Maki and Kaito typical questions about how school was but apart from that everyone was eating in silence. Kokichi didn't like silence so he thought he would what he was best at making things fun. So he started going on about the story of how everyone hated his grape cookies and tried to make it as dramatic as possible however it didn't stir up much of a reaction. "Why is everyone acting so emo and moody ?" Kokichi voiced out loud looking between his parents and Kaito and Maki. 

"Well someone needs to tell him." Kaito said nervously really not wanting to be in this situation right now because he didn't know how Kokichi was going to react because he was just so unpredictable but Kaito knew whatever reaction it was it wouldn't be a good one. Kaito expected his parents to start talking about what happened however he was quite surprised when Maki started talking. As Maki talked Kaito kept his eyes fixed on Kokichi trying to figure out what was going through his head but it was to no avail Kokichi's facial expression was blank and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. 

Kokichi lisened carefully to what Maki had to say feeling really bad for her and sympathetic towards her situation as he knew all too well how cruel other people could be. However he was still a bit confused why everyone had made a big deal about telling him this because it didn't have anything to do with him or so he thought until Maki moved onto the next part of the ordeal.Eventually Maki finished telling the story and Kokichi didn't know what to think. He thought that all this crap was behind him now he had left school but no it seemed like this was never going to end. Kokichi found everyone was staring at him waiting for him to react but he didn't know how to it was as if his body was frozen and his mouth sewn shut. Suddenly he felt moisture on his cheeks oh shit I'm crying he thought to himself desperately trying to wipe his tears away but they just kept coming. Kokichi hated crying in front of people but this ordeal was bringing back memories from the lowest points in his life. 

"Hey sweetie it's ok it's ok." Kaito and Kokichi's mom said as she wrapped her arms around her son. Kaito didn't like this at all it was so weird to see Kokichi cry and he just wanted to know who this unknown person was so they could get punished for hurting his loved ones. Everyone sat in silence for quite a while the only noises being Kokichi's faint sniffles as he calmed himself down. Kaito was thinking about what was going to happen now that all the details were in the open he didn't really want to ask because he knew they needed to try and get Kokichi to tell them who bullied him as it was highly likely they were this unknown person but asking that question would upset him once again. Unfortunately though their Dad didn't seem to read the atmosphere in the room too well and then started asking those questions. Kaito mentally face palmed he knew their Dad meant well but sometimes he was kind of oblivious to how other people felt.

"Dad's right if you tell us who used to bully you then you might be able to go back to school and you'll feel so much better." Their mom followed up with a smile. Kokichi hated this conversation so much and his parents comments were just angering him at this point. It's like they thought all his problems would be magically solved if his bully was punished and he could go back to school but that was far from the truth. As these thoughts mulled over in his mind and they kept making these comments his anger kept growing and growing until he burst releasing the pent up frustrations. "You just don't get it any of you you're so quick to try and solve my problems it's because you think I'm a burden isn't it ?" Kokichi shouted than ran to his room. 

Maki felt awkward as heck but she could kind of understand why Kokichi was upset and she didn't want to leave him alone with his negative thoughts so she gently nudged Kaito and suggested that they go and comfort him so that's what they did. They both stood outside Kokichi's door and they could hear him crying which broke Maki's heart as much as she pretended she hated Kokichi as she started dating Kaito and hung out more at his place she had gotten closer to Kokichi and sort of saw him as her younger brother in a way. Kaito was the one to open the door first and immediately scooped Kokichi into a hug as he let Kokichi let out all his tears. "No one thinks you're a burden you know." Said Maki breaking the silence then she began to talk again "Everyone just wants to do the best they can to try and make you feel even the littlest bit better and they might be trying to do it quickly because seeing you spend most of your days alone and sad breaks their hearts and they can't bear to watch you be like that forever." 

"Thanks Maki." Kokichi replied and Maki even surprised herself with the next thing she did she leant over and gave Kokichi a hug and said "Don't worry everything's going to be ok wether or not you tell us who bullied you because you have a ton of people who care about you and who will look out for you."Kokichi gave her a smile and said "Wow peasant I think it's time to upgrade your status so that means you can call me Kichi." Maki smiled she was glad he said that as she knew that was a nickname he only let people call him who he trusted. "Thanks Kichi." She replied.


	17. Friday: Kaito is cancelled and Byakuya is a Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun chapter meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so sorry that it took so long for an update basically a few days ago the chapter was ready then I deleted it so I got salty and stayed away from writing lmao anyway this is a nice lighthearted chapter after da angst and also to give more clarity I will be putting the day of the week each chapter takes place on in the chapter titles yeet

7am

Himiko: Ew another day in hell :(

Angie: Turn that frown upside down :)

Angie: Because the weekend is nearly here 

Himiko: Then back to hell :(

Gonta: Gonta doesn't think school is that bad 

Gonta: Because we get to see friends :)

Angie: Very true 

Kirumi: Also education is important my dudes

Himiko: I never though I would hear Kirumi say 

Himiko: "My dudes"

Kirumi: Of course I would I'm hip and cool yo 

Himiko: Don't speak to me ever again 

Angie: Anywayyyyyy 

Angie: What's everyone up to this weekend ?

Himiko: Sleeping and gaming 

Himiko: You ?

Angie: Date with Kiyo :)

Himiko: Woah congrats ?

Himiko: PSA though if he hurts you Tenko and I will steal his knee caps and toes 

Angie: Don't worry he's a very nice and sweet guy 

Gonta: Gonta is helping out at an animal shelter 

Kirumi: That's so wholesome 

Kirumi: I'm just going to Tsumugi's so I can try at cooking mama 

Himiko: Epic you should try out animal crossing 

Gonta: Gonta approves it's such a great game 

Keebo: I should try out cooking mama it might teach me how to cook :)

Kirumi: Keebo I appreciate you wanting to improve your cooking skills 

Kirumi: But please don't learn how to cook through a video game 

Keebo: Dang :(

Kirumi: Everyone should come over to my place at some point so we can bake 

Kirumi: Baking is v fun and it would give Rantaro and Keebo a chance to learn 

Keebo: I approve 

8am  
Kaito: Do you know what game you should be trying ?

Kaito: FORTNITE 

Korekiyo: Oh no 

Kaito: It's such a fun game 

Kokichi: I'm so ashamed rn to be related to that 

Kaito: What's wrong with a little default dance ?

Kaito: Or a little bit of orange justice ?

Korekiyo: Has Kaito been possessed ? 

Kokichi: I wish 

Kokichi: Now you have made your love for fortnite public 

Kokichi: I will have to disown and execute you 

Tsumugi: Take a shot every time Kokichi disowns someone 

Korekiyo: I don't want to get alcohol poisioning 

Kokichi: I nominate Kiyo as my new brother :)

Korekiyo: I decline 

Kokichi: Meanie :(

Miu: I actually feel sorry for Kokichi for once 

Kaito: You guys are so dramatic 

Kaito: Once you feel the joy of getting a victory Royale then you'll understand my love

Miu: I think Kaito was the failed abortion not Kokichi 

Kaito: @Maki back me up 

Maki: Idc 

Shuichi: Imagine if Maki also liked fortnite 

Kaito: ......

Maki: Got a problem with that ?

Shuichi: No 

Miu: YES 

Kokichi: MAJOR YES

Maki: Kaito and I have fun playing it 

Maki: No big deal 

Kokici: Disgusting I'm evicting you both from my house 

Kaito: *our house 

Kokichi: Not anymore 

Kaito: I didn't try to disown you when you had that roblox phase 

Kokichi: Bitch 

Kokichi: WHY TF DID YOU BRING THAT UP 

Shuichi: Lmao 

Korekiyo: That is so tragic 

Kokichi: Why do I constantly get bullied in my own chat :(

Miu: Because you're pathetic 

Maki: No u 

Miu: Anyway I'm bored of you dorks 

(Miu logged off)

Tsumugi: Aka Keebo messaged her 

2pm  
Kokichi: Everyone should quit school so they can message me all day 

Kokichi: Come on cowards one of you plz sneak on your phone in class 

Rantaro: Sup 

Kokichi: Yayyyy 

Rantaro: Lol I couldn't fall asleep so I was like I'll go on my phone 

Rantaro: Because fuckkkkk maths 

Kokichi: Maths is easy 

Rantaro: Easy for you to say you're an intellectual God 

Kokichi: If you pray to me then maybe you'll understand stuff better 

Rantaro: With how my grades are looking I'm lowkey tempted to try lmao 

Kokichi: Do it hoe 

*Rantaro logged off*

5pm  
Rantaro: Guess who was in after school detention for being on their phone :(

Korekiyo: You ?

Rantaro: Yup :(

Kokichi: Name the teacher and I'll have them executed 

Kaede: Extreme Karen alert 

Kokichi: Ew don't call me a Karen as I would never ask to speak to the manager

Kokichi: Because I AM THE MANAGER 

Korekiyo: Speaking of Karen's there is this dude in my math class who has a Karen haircut 

Tenko: You're talking about that degenerate Byakuya right ?

Korekiyo: Yup 

Tenko: Please keep insulting him he's such a dick 

Kokichi: I remember him being interesting unlike you dorks XD 

Shuichi: :(

Kokichi: Of course I didn't mean you :0

Tsumugi: Whipped 

8pm  
Kaede: Heyyy I'm bored 

Kaito: Nice to meet you bored I'm Kaito 

Maki: Sweetie no 

Kaede: Go back to playing fortnite 

Kaito: Happily :)

Shuichi: Don't encourage his fortnite shenanigans 

Kaito: Bro you don't support my fortnite hobby 

Shuichi: No overwatch is superior 

Kokichi: And this is why Shuichi is the only valid person here 

Kokichi: Along with me 

Rantaro: Oi I got a detention just to keep you entertained 

Kokichi: Ok you're half valid take it or leave it 

Rantaro: I'll take it


	18. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t an actual chapter just an announcement on the future of this fic.

Hi so it’s been a while since I have updated this fic because a lot of things have been happening in my life which took priority but now that I’m in a safe and comfortable place I would like to start updating this fic again. I will be posting at least once a week and I thank you all for the support you have given this fic and I’m so sorry to have left so abruptly but I’m so happy to be returning to this fic :))


End file.
